


Crush

by zuluempire



Series: Crush [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Student Lexa (The 100), Teacher Clarke Griffin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Clarke is a new teacher at polis state high schoo. With her relationship on the rocks all she wants to do is focus on her students but that won't be easy with Green eyes always creeping into her thoughts
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608802
Comments: 84
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a new teacher and wants to focus only on her job but that won't be easy will it? Not with green easy plaguing her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors I didn't go through anything...

The school is truly not what I expected because I wasn't expecting a three story building divided into three sections, that is the seniors, juniors and the little ones.

It is very luxurious I would say, I mean it funded by rich people who don't have anywhere else to take their money...don't get me wrong, I come from money myself, I mean i have money myself...anyway..

I just hope the kids are not some stuck up assholes with Golden teaspoons hanging off their tiny asses.

Not being mean but stating the obvious...

Did I tell you what am wearing? Am in my new black knee length dress that I got after I moved out of the house I shared with Finn. 

Finn is.....was my boyfriend for three years. He was my light but now all we do is annoy each other.

To cut that story short, that is why am here... Teacher Griffin ready for some math spice...okay...that was...

"Clarke." Someone calls me just as am about to walk in my class and there is no way in mistaking that voice..its my bestfriend Raven 

There is always something about this lovely latina, her smile always glued to her face and cocky as fuck..

"Raven am running late on my first day." I say knowing that her stories never seem to end.

She brushes me off and hugs me with a weird smile.

Am sure she is about to ask for something.

"I just wanted to welcome you." She says trying to hide her smile. I lift my eyebrow at her. "Fine am asking if you can pay my lunch today, forgot my purse."

How convient right

"Raven...i need to go.." I wave her off with a smile and take a deep breath before opening the door to my doom.

**

The class is filled with annoying noises that only teenagers can make. Not one single soul notices my presence so i lean against my table and take my time scanning these animals i mean students

None of there personalities catches my attention except the girl in the back of the class, book in hand, hood up, glasses on.

I think she feels my eyes staring because am looking at her greyish eyes, which only last for a second before her eyes drop back to her book reminding her that she is here to actuallu teacher, maybe this girl will help her with tutoring some kids.

"Okay thats enough talking...can you all settle down."

They all looked siprised but did as they were told except one big headed boy who looks like his had it rough...

"And who are you?" He says harshly towards me..

I walk to the board and write my details then turn back to the class and eye the boy.

"I'll be your nightmare if you don't put your bones down." 

For some reason that is actually funny as the kids enjoy seeing their lion put back in his cage.

I look in the corner and the girl looks uninterested and is still reading her book. Well at least someone in this class enjoys school.

"Okay fun is over." I tell them. "Am your new math teacher Miss Griffin, that is my email if you want to ask me academic questions outside class and anything academic."

A girl with cury red hair lifts her hand and I quickly point at her not really giving her a smile because I don't really care much to be here.

"Hi, am Luna. Captain of the cheerleaders and since you are new let me help you by introducing the class ."

I shrugg and she turns to face rough boy and points her manicured finger at him.

"His Murphy, that's Sara, David, Caleb, MG, Ontari, Echo, Nyko, Spencer, Emilly, Anya, Jack, Alexander, Atom, Monty, Jasper, Karla, and brunette over there is Lexa ." she smiles at me while taking her seat.

Lexa puts down her book and leans closer to the girl called Anya, she whispers something which I assume is not funny giving both their expressions.

I need to stop staring, I walk around the class until am close to Lexa's desk who moves a little uncomfortable avoiding my presence.

"Thank you Luna. Am sure with time I will recall all some of your names." I place myself in the middle of the class with command letting them know am not the one. "Back to business. Take out your text books to page 49."

Sounds of pages being roughly flipped fills the class with little murmuring from the back benches which consists of Anya, Lexa, Echo and Nyko. 

Okay I admit am good at remembering names.

"Trigonometry!" I call in a professional tone. This is easier than I thought.

***

Lunch time is here and like most times am paying for Raven and trust me she didn't leave or forgot her purse, this is her abusing her friendship rights.

i still love her though

"So how was it?"

"Went well." I want to ask about the green eyed girl but she seems she's at the bottom of the food chain, doubt it if Raven knows her.

"Your class is filled with cheerleaders and athlets the basic popular kids and all you have to say is "well"..."

"Apart from the kid named Murphy it went...just alright Raven." What am i supposed to say that i spent half of that time gazing at Lexa...

Speaking of...i see her with the other two guys from my class Atom and Nyko i think. 

She's wearing black joggers, the hood is replaced with the school's basketball jacket, hair pulled in a mercy ban and the glasses seem to have been dropped, ok she is something.

"...and that is how i punished him?" 

Who??

"Am i didn't get that." I tell because my mind zooned out.

Raven smiles knownly, am guessing she caught on to my daze.

"That's Lexa, am sure you know her." We both look at the girl who makes her way at the high table...am told only popular kids sit there

Wait...bottom of the chain has a seat at a high table. 

"Good luck with that." Raven says sipping on her iced coffee.

"What? Why?" She's nice, i mean appears to be nice.

"Lexa is the alpha of the park." She points at the group of crazy, obnoxious rich stuck up crack kids. "Trouble comes calling her name but don't worry i think she's changed this year."

I shrug not really caring about the said girl but lowkey curious to more about green eyes. 

****

At the end of class I find myself lost looking for Raven's class . 

I have literary opened a thousand doors right now, you probably wondering why I can't just call her? Well I did just before my battery died.

Call it however you want I say its bullshit. I make my way in the last hall were am certain is not the right hall.

And am right, its the pool area...no one seems to be inside which is good because I thought I may have to give a kid detention for the first time.

I turn to walk out and the sound of water splashing makes its way to my ears.

Sighing loudly, I turn back and match down the corridor.

I stand at the edge of the pool waiting for the rat that added to my bad day. 

At the sight of the rat, my eyes widen at how beautiful this rat is, I mean Lexa ..standing before me with water dripping down her body.

Her kissed sunned skin in a red lacy bra and matching boy shorts stuck to her body showing off that sexy body and a very visible bulge.

Wait a sec...

She's...her little friend oh not so little from my sight...I don't think I can look away


	2. Chapter 2

Licking my dry lips for the third time, eyes still guled on that pipe...I mean penis..a huge penis

The sound of throat clearing gets me to slowly look up into confused, amused dark Green eyes yelling at me to do something not just standing here like a lunatic.

"get dressed." I manage to let out.

Lexa does seem to question my staring, she just walks to her towel carefully drying herself before putting back her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" 

"She looks at me with a "not this shit again" look. Am guessing this is not her first time getting caught, like Raven said she is a trouble maker.

"I was swimming." She states flatls.

What an ass..a sexy ass...

"am guessing you know that is wrong." Am trying to find a common ground but for what. Asking is even a wast of time, i should just punish her and find Raven.

"If am going to get detention, let me know." 

OMG..

OMG..

the balls on this kid. 

"You listen and listen good." I step in her personal space which is a bad idea now that I think about it.

Eye to eye, nose to nose with this prick is annoyingly affecting my body in ways that only Finn once could.

"You might be queen of the bees out there but am the wind that can blow you out your fucking brain."

What?? 

Am losing my grip but I fake it till I make it. And am glad Lexa does not notice at all.

"Am I in trouble?" She let's out in a different tone than before. "Is that what you want to here? Yeah I think you have a wrong member."

So much for the bottom of the chain bitch, 

What I can't believe is that I have no comeback.

This is not going to be as easy as I first thought it seems. Now where the FUCK is Raven.

****

"How was it even possible to get lost?" Raven asks for I don't how many times because apparently it was only a few blocks from my class.

""Raven just cook dinner, am really hungry." 

I didn't tell her about Lexa but I do want to know more about her especially the extra package that she is carrying.

"Fine, " I can feel looking at me like she always does when she wants to ask something. "Have to talked to Finn?"

There it comes...

"Uh, no...I don't think am ready yet."

Raven nods in agreement before placing the chicken in the oven.

"Do you think you'll work it out?"

"Raven his like a stranger to me, we haven't had sex in six months...and you know I love sex." I try to joke but Raven still has that stupid worried friend look.

Did I mention I love this girl.

"Six months is a lot." She quickly changes topic sensing the need to. "You need to get laid. There is a massacred party coming up, perfect opportunity to get sucked off."

"Wow I how would I feel being sucked off by strangers" 

We laugh it out, dinner is ready saved hot with hot gossip from Raven about Polis State High.

***

The following day Lexa walks in late in class without acknowledging my presence .

The irritation in my bones grows so huge I will explode if I don't say something and that's what I do.

After all am the teacher here...right?

"Ball brains!?" I call towards her...

What am I doing..

The entire class looks over to Lexa then back to me. Even she is shocked.

"Are you referring to me?"

"You responded. If you want to come late in my class with an attitude then its best to stay home or go get trashed up, but don't bring your nuggets of brains here."

"You're not allowed to..."

"You are not allowed to talk when am talking, you want to stay in my class miss classy I can't be touched bitch follow as I say. Gat it?"

When am done I realize I broke a few rules but at this point I don't care, this girl making me lose my mind.

Clarke walks back to the in an authoritative manner and continues her lesson. 

Lexa seemed to be really amused and even managed to throw her a smirk not that she thinks it was directed to her or anything.

When class was over, the kids waved buy at Clarke and left the class. Clearly she had won there respect and that was such a win.

Lexa waved her friends goodbye and stood in front of Clarke's desk, playing with her fingers.

"Can I have a minute?" She asked

Clarke sighed and sat up staring down at Lexa with irritated eyes or at least that's what she thought.

"What?"

"About yesterday, am sorry I was a little rude." She softly says. Looking everywhere but Clarke. "And also today." 

If you didn't know her one might think Lexa is shy. However shy is an understatement of the year.

"Why do you feel the need to stand out?" 

Lexa decides to make eye contact with those captivating light Green eyes. Pick lips slitly parted 

There is something about her look. It holds so many secrets and suspense that Clarke can only day dream to unlock.

"I don't need counselling." Clarke raises an eyebrow. "I mean am sorry about today and yesterday but am running late for my next class so there isn't much time to talk." 

Clarke nods and let's her leave. Honestly speaking there is something about Lexa and the change in her attitude so sudden is just...unexpected.

****

A week later Raven takes her to the so called exclusive party of all time. 

Clarke is dressed in a black long dress with a slit showing off my entire left leg, paired with a black mask covering my eyes. She's like a devil in black tonight and the feeling is in heher head.

The place is richly decorated with so much to offer, the bar is filled with amazing drinks that Clarke cane wait to start up on her mojito. 

Raven and Octavia are already tipsy as they decided to start their party early. Hope they don't do anything stupid.

She walked upstairs to a more private area, the music was soft and romantic and the three mojitos were just starting to kick in.

Standing at the bar, Clarke saw a young woman with a gray suit and a white mask covering her entire face only leaving her pick puffy lips and extrodinary gray-green eyes.

The young woman was leaning her body against the wall before she looke at Clarke with a smile on those lips.

Her walk towards Clarke was speaking dominace. The thought of getting laid didn't seem bad anymore

"I didn't think I'll meet a beautiful flower." Her voice sounded very familiar to Clarke but since the said voice has only spoken to her a few times it was easy to push back.

"Is that all you got?" At this point Clarke didn't want to delay any further with hot sexy lady.

Something kept pulling her towards her like a magnet. So she bought the woman a shot and found herself laughing with this magnificent stranger ready to be eatten.

They flirted and flirted until they both couldn't take it anymore, drawing closer to each other. Their lips met and it awakened something foreign in Clarke.

She dipped her tongue in the woman's mouth but the young lady pulled on to her hair and took charge, sucking on her neck, earlobe, jewline till her lips ghosted over Clarke's lips. 

The kiss was magical, nothing like she's ever felt in her life, it was slow and passionate, since when did kissing strangers become passionate.

The woman pulled away and looked into my eyes. If Clarke's mind was not plagued at this she would have know the shade of green staring into her soul is her shade of green that consistently feeds on her senses.

"I think we should take this somewhere else." The woman suggested. 

Clarke nodded and grabbed the woman's hand out of the party. It was a good thing she didn't come with her car as she wanted to keep her hands on this sexy brunette.

***

Back at Clarke's place the two kept kissing on the couch green eyes sat on before Clarke studdled her with both legs on the woman's side.

In the cab, the woman told Clarke that she was intersex, trying to give her a heads up but Clarke waved it off like it was nothing..

If only she could have put the dots together, if only

"You taste so good." The woman voiced out while Clarke started to grined on her mercelessly.

She moved off her laps stood in front of the lady, pulling her lacy black panties off and tossing them at the lady who quickly grabs her and places her on her lap once more with her hands digging at the blondes ass.

"I want to feel you." The lady said

Clarke's fingers were already making work of the belt and the zip when she got the urge of looking at the girls face fully exposed.

"First let me see your face." 

The girl smiled and her perfect lipd made Clarke more wet.

"Take it off pretty."

Connecting there lips in a deep kiss before Clarke pulled it off slowly....her smile fading completly 

"Le..Lexa?" 

This couldn't be happening. Lexa looked at the woman confused and roughly pulled the mask off Clarke.

This was beyond fucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the room felt so small for the both of them. What was more awkward is that they were still in the same position.

"Miss Griffin... I..." Lexa no words left. Everything was going so well, how could this moment turn into bittersweet so fast.

However Clarke got the message, lifting herself and walking to the other side while pulling her hair.

If only the floor could open right?

She looked at Lexa who was still shaken by the outcome of a steamy night.

Her mind went to all the dirty things she told Lexa in the car, rubbing her hand on that hard pipe.

"What the fuck where you doing there?" Clarke screamed at Lexa who was still hard by the way.

Lexa stood up, Clarke's underwear falling to the ground, reminding them of their almost fate.

"Excuse..." Her voice was a little rough on the edges, from all the alcohol and sexual frustration going on right now.

"You are not excused." Her eyes land on the opened zip on Lexa's pants. "Zip up your pants."

"I don't know who you think you're talking to but you need to tune it down." 

Lexa was angry at this point, Clarke was talking to her like a kid as if they weren't about to have sex seconds ago.

"Its a good thing nothing happened." 

"Nothing happened?" Clarke yelled, Lexa stepped in her space and glared at her causing her to reduce her voice. "We made out, full on make out session among other things."

"Right, you threw your pants at me, oh, oh and you gripped my dick." Lexa was playing with her nerves now. "I forgot about that." She added sarcastically.

"This is not funny, I almost had sex with a minor."

"Am 18, you know what ...am out of here." Lexa grabs her jacket and starts to walk out but is stopped by a strong grip on her hand which she quickly pulls out of.

"Lexa acting like a..."

"Minor?" Lexa finishes for her. "You want me to seat here and listen to you dictate our situation like this night didn't happen. I don't have time for that shit."

Pulling the door open with force, Lexa steps out and bangs the door behind her.

***

"Hope last night was worth it for ditching us like that" Octavia says stuffing her Lunch in her small mouth.

"Yeah...it better have been a good dick." Raven adds

"Or pussy."

The two agree with themselves. Clarke wished she could tell them everything but maybe half truth could work.

"I had a good time" which is the truth, Lexa is a good kisser. "Until it all went down in the drain."

****

Come Monday, Lexa was pretty much zooned out through the entire lesson. Her eyes darkened at some point the same way they did that fateful night.

"Lexa can I have a word with you?" 

Lexa looks at Ontari debating if she should just ignore her and get detention.

"Find us at the usual." Ontari says.

The door closes and the air is already turning thick with tension.

"Yes."

Clarke gets up and locks the door 

"We need to talk." 

"If you worried I'll tell my friends, I won't."

"Thanks but I want to make it clear that what happened was only a one time thing not that am attracted to you or anything like that."

"Lies." Lexa says under her breath. Thinking her teacher didn't get her, how wrong of her.

"What?""

"Clearly you fancied me, why else would you kiss me and take me to your apartment." Lexa seats on her desk, lifting her legs on Anya's chair. "Its not like we were forced to kiss each other, we had a comic connection. You felt something that night." 

"Lexa not here. It does not matter what I felt."

Lexa cuts her short once again. "I dropped my purse when walking out."

Clarke sighs in frustration but knows she wouldn't get anywhere with Lexa right now.

"Yeah, you dropped it when you ran out. Come over and pick it up later."

Lexa nods, picks up her bag and steps closer to Clarke, really close. Eyes on her lips reliving her memories of kissing her teacher. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"No, Lexa..."

"I know... I'll go now." With a surprise kiss on Clarke's cheek Lexa leaves the room to join her friends.

What will happen tonight if the green eyed girl keeps acting this way. And she was not the only one reliving that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell rang several times before Clarke decided to swing it open.

Standing in gray mid thigh length short and a white vest tucked into it. She had a homey vibe going on, very sexy if you had to ask her math teacher.

"Glad you can open the door." Lexa let out sarcastically pushing her way in the apartment.

"I was in the shower." 

Lexa looks at her dry hair and her still dressed up work clothes.

"I see, where is it?" Her distaste clear in her voice.

Deciding to ignore her, "you want me to get you something?" Clarke asked. It will be in both their interest to get on the same page, this bickering on their throats won't do any good.

"Yeah, my purse." Her tone rude and...wait is that nervousness? Clarke walks to kitchen with a different intention. She's already pretending to not have spent her entire nights dreaming about Lexa doing things to her and not innocent things.

This subject needs to be dealt with, and fast.

Fuck!!

Fuck!!

Were Clarke's thoughts, why did she bring her to her apartment? Only this time the living room held memories of what could have been a passionate night.

As Clarke pulls two cups from the cupboard, placing them on the counter to make them coffee, which they needed in her mind. No, what she needed was a Scotch on the rocks, two rocks and not three.

"I don't take coffee."

"What?" 

""Water will be fine."

Asking before making anything for this bum would have saved Clarke some energy. Continuing with her coffee, Clarke could feel eyes on her, ranking her breasts, her lips, hair, lips, ass, back to lips then settling on her breasts. Honestly Clarke feared looking into those eyes and falling back into her arms with her tongue running down her neck.

"So are you going to tell me why am still here?"

"Right." After an awkward second. "This is your fucking fault."

"What!" Amusement clear in her voice.

"If you stayed home like your age suggest, none of this would be happening."

"You didn't have a problem with my age when you had your little fingers on my fucking dick." In a flash, Lexa is pressing Clarke against the skin she backed to.

"Lexa..."

Her mouth latches on the milk skin of Clarke's neck and she rolls her lips, pushing herself against me.

Fuck. "Lexa..." She breathed. "I'm...we..."

Lexa removed her lips from her neck." Tell me to stop and I'll walk back to..."

Clarke cuts her off with a kiss. She's not about to waste any time making decisions. She wants, needs the brunette, now. Withing seconds, Clarke is laying on the floor next to their clothes and Lexa reaches for her shorts to grab a condom.

This was not what she had in mind when she made a choice to come over.

"Lexa..." She begged and lies back on the floor, using her elbows to prop herself up, Lexa was already hard and jeez this girl was thick.

What was she thinking. Clarke wasn't thinking at all, too drunk in lust for sanity or moral dilemmas.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked, confusion painting Clarke's face. The brat had manners after all.

"Stop wasting time and give me your best fuck!" 

A huge grin spreads across her face. Lexa crawls over to her, separate her things even farther with her knees, and move to slide into her. Clarke loses balance on her elbows and falls back to the floor, grabbing on my arms for leverage.

"Let me do it." Clarke said, pushing Lexa onto the floor and climbing on top of Lexa. She whines as she lowers herself onto me, and its the most delicious sound . Clarke's hips roll slowly, circling, bouncing, torturing Lexa. She moans and her eyes roll back . when she ranks her nails down Lexa's tonned stomach, the brunette nearly loses it, Lexa wraps her arm around her back and flips them over.

Clarke opens her mouth to complain but Lexa beats her to it. "Am in charge..." Lexa groans and slams roughly into her, moving in and out at a much faster pace than Clarke was torturing her with.

***

Now laying naked, sweating on the floor. Reality knocking at the door, because the invisible line has been crossed.

"What now?" Lexa asks a little shy. 

"Now we forget about it." Only stupid things can come out of Clarke's mouth. The look on Lexa is priceless, clearly she's not on the same page. "This is wrong, you're just a teen. This is probably just a phase to you but i have my life figured out, sleeping around is not my thing."

Wordlessly Lexa gets dressed while Clarke watches a huge pin to her chest. Good sex paired with irritation and frustration.

"Lexa?" Clarke sits up only to be ignored

The brunette walks to the door with Clarke following her in her naked glory.

"Would you please...." 

She is cut off by who she sees when Lexa pulls the door open. Its like someone just pulled the floor off her feet. Lexa only stands there for a second before she pushed her way without even looking back.

"Finn?" Clarke calls more to convince herself than anything. The cold slapping her naked self.


	5. Chapter 5

Exposed??

Yeah right,,she was damn exposed. Quickly turning away from Finn, into her room.

This shit made a 360 real fast Clarke couldn't blink. Her body still smelling of sex and Lexa....Lexa who she just crushed whatever was going on in her little cute head, Lexa who had fucked her brains out, making her have the most powerful orgasm she's ever had in a long time.

"This is quite a welcome." Finn said as he locked the door, settling on the couch which was almost a love nest.

Returning to face her boyfriend.... Ex boyfriend after being caught doing the deed of deeds.

"Why didn't you call me?" Her tone a little strong and hosy from all the moans she let out. Lexa proved to be experienced in ways that she couldn't even comprehend.

"I wanted to surprise you." Calm as usual but you can hear the shoe dropping in his head. "I missed you, us but clearly you have moved on quickly."

"I didn't move on..."

Didn't she though.

"Clarke you were naked chasing after that woman."

Woman? Well Lexa didn't really look like a teen in her casual clothes. One would think she's 23 or something.. Clarke was relived though because knowing Finn his more pissed than his letting on.

"I dont want to talk about that, " walking to the couch opposite Finn.

"Are we really broken, you don't even care."

"But i do care, i really do...Finn.. this...you just arrived on me making a mistake. I care about you and us..." Clarke moves towards Finn, placing a hand on his thigh.."But we need space...to find that spark we had before."

"Clarke " he looks at Clarke with those brown loving eyes speaking volume and calling her name with love and care. "I love you...am in love with you."

***

The next day, goes by really slow. Lexa showed up. Clarke had thought she wouldn't, only because deep down she runs away from her problems.

Lexa decided to stay behind after class like its becoming a habit now. Though it was only to ask about a math problem in yesterday's homework. 

"Grab a seat and come close." Clarke said. Sweating down her armpits because now her body can sense Lexa's body and the performance is not to be spoken in public.

Lexa sits next to her, accidentually brushing her knee against Clarke's . explaining what she knows and reading the question confusing her beautiful mind.

Everything seemed to be going well until Clarke decided to rip the elephant open. She could be fired if this got out and as much as she loved her old job, going back is not an option.

After last night Clarke can't get Lexa off her mind, she constantly imagines the brunette between her legs, devouring her like a mad curve woman, she just hoped that what ever is going on is pure confusion for missing Finn.

"Lexa i want to clarify what happened last night."

"What clarification, am a teen in a phase and you're the adult with her life figured out."

"Lexa..."

"Just stop it, " Her tone sounded harsh and authoritarian.

Once more Clarke watched her number one young lover walk out on her, its starting to become a habit it seems. If only it was easy to admit that maybe there some feelings here but admitting that would mean putting her all eggs in one basket. 

***

"You slept with a minor?" Raven yelled!

Of course she had to tell somebody and Raven was the first person she saw after Lexa-drama, it was just logic, otherwise her mind would have exploded and then she'd have made a stupid mistake, making things worse. And no she didn't mention Lexa.

"She's 18."

"Then you got back with Finn?"

"No he agreed to give me space, trying to get back to that place we were once happy at."

"Then you constantly disrespect her age, when she banged you like an adult."

"Raven" 

"You had sex with her and called her a kid." Raven gave a look. "I mean you have to see the problem here right?"

Clarke leaned back on the couch downing her wine before grabbing the all bottle. Nothing was going her way, Raven, her dear friend maybe right but now is not the time, each time she saw Lexa, her mouth went in full over drive without consulting her brain.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about you really think about this, because to me this doesn't look just sex." Raven had her serious face on. "After the school trip get her to talk."

"Thanks, speaking of the trip, did Bellamy agree to go?"

With a huge smile Raven tells her about what she plans to do with Bellamy, lately his been really busy with work.

Bellamy Blake, a tall handsome husky kind of man, with the floppy hair and a messy beard which looks really good is a managing director of a technical company. 

Looks rough at first glance but sweet in the inside like really deep.

After won't even work because Lexa might be on the trip and if that's the case, Clarke can only hope to act like the adult she is without causing any drama or blindsiding the girl.

*** 

The few days before the school move on too fast for Clarke to catch up. Her outfits have become a show case, always wanting to see Lexa's reaction. And it never fails.

Sometimes Lexa would excuse herself from class, all just avoid looking at the blonde by engaging in a conversation with her friends.

Touching herself as never been something she enjoyed doing, lately that wouldn't be the case.

Finally the school trip. They were to spend time in the mountains, which would be really cold with the snow season and shit.

Unfortunately Lexa was in the same bus with Clarke. She didn't notice the blonde, too occupied with Ontari.

Ontari???

Almost giving herself a headache, Clarke subtly watched the two girls giggle and flirt a little with each other.

When everyone fell asleep, leaving her and the driver. Thus taking the time to gaze at Lexa's napping form.

Ontari dropped her head on Lexa's shoulder which was welcomed. If Clarke was sane, she would have recognized her jealousy.

This trip will be exciting....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors are my fault . I can be lazy sometimes.  
> Thank you for reading.

The hotel they were sleeping was as luxurious as the school itself Clarke was empresses at the budget that was realized for this trip, no wonder Raven invited Bellamy. 

fortunately for her, the activities were not much of a marathon. They just have museums to go to and a fun activities for the brats.

Lexa has been distant but not cold, at one point on the bus, there eyes met and the young lady smiled at Clarke. Its not much but for these two its a step appreciated.

The next day went productive, the two parallel lines hadn't seen each other. Guessing that Lexa and her friends ditched the educational tour.

Clarke stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator. The doors opened, stepped right inside while texting Finn about her day.

Before the doors close, a figure jumps right inside making Clarke almost to drop her phone.

"Sorry."

The voice that she has dreamed of whispers in her ears, slowly lifting her to meet Green eyes lingering on her lips a little too long.

"Its fine." Pushing back her hair that fell over her face. 

"So how did you like ditching?" Clarked asked with a playful smirk.

"I didn't...." Lexa stoped herself after realizing, Clarke was pulling her leg.. Clarke let out a small laugh, watching the change of expression on Lexa's face.

"Laughing looks good on you." 

There first night together washes between them. Clarke laughed a lot that night, it felt easy, why couldn't it still be that easy.

"Lexa..."

"Not on this trip, are we too pretty to be wearing a frown."

The kid was smooth, however she was right, Raven too. After the trip was the best idea, right now they need to enjoy this beautiful place.

Before she could respond the doors opened. Funny enough no one was on their floor as the walked side by side to there room. And they weren't going to meet anyone they know as everyone was down stairs, the kids has been given a little free time to expore the hotel, which an inside and outdoor pool.

"Do you...i can order in." Clarke rushed out. So glad that she wasn't sharing her room at this moment.

"If you're sure."

"I am." 

Opening the door with shaky hands, letting Lexa guide her hands to slide the card and unlock the door.

Inside, Lexa sat at the edge of the bed, fingers on her lap, eyes following Clarke's movements.

"I can feel you watching me." Her fingers reached for the hem of her white button down shirt, pulling it out of her pencil skirt, then making slow work of unbuttoning her shirt.

"You're too beautiful not too." Lexa scanns her eyes over the now shirtless chest reviling a white lacy bra. "Sorry." Standing and grabbing the remote on the night stand to turn on the TV, giving her eyes something to stare at.

When Clarke is down, orders pizza and joins Lexa watching a telemundo novela.

"Telemundo? Really? She teases.

"What? They have really good shows." Lexa defends. 

Clarke scoots closer with her head on Lexa's lap. Not wanting to ruin the moment, no one said anything about the contact, or when her hands started making cycles on Lexa's thigh. 

"Are they all bodyguards?" Clarke let out, her voice sounding much deeper than before.

"Yeah, not all but it surrounds that fact." Lexa gasped when the hand on her thigh closed onto her center.

Clarke's mind was racing, yes she didn't know why she did such things with the brunette but her sexual attraction was no secrete and at this moment she need to feel her inside.

Her phone vibrates, sitting unfortunately next to Lexa and out of reflex picks up the phone to pass it to Clarke with a glance of the caller ID.

FINN

Clarke gets up from her position feeling as if he is watching her. Answering the phone while turning away from Lexa who is watching her body language intently.

"Hi..no, am still at that trip I told you about." Runs a hand in her hair. "Huh...oh yes, sure we can do that." Clears her throat. "That's nice...um...okay bye...miss you too." She says the last words as a whisper, movement catches her attention to find Lexa getting ready to leave. 

Fucking Finn always ruins the moment. 

"You're leaving?" She asked, putting the phone back on the bed.

"The dude from your apartment last time I was there. Who is he." Her serious face plus ass face glaring at Clarke.

"His name is Finn."

Lexa lets out a long sigh and gets up from the bed. "Tell me you didn't fuck me while you're seeing someone else." She wanted to screem but the realization of where they were kept her sane.

"No, we're on break." That sounded off and Clarke got up after Lexa, stopping her tracks. "Am not with Finn."

"Yet you miss him," her eyes cold and angry

"Why are you being like this? Its not...." She didn't finish, the words hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh don't flatter yourself with the thought. You already made it clear, no relationship can come from this. What am I even doing HERE!!"

Storming out of the room, leaving once again. 

Sliding against the door with her head buried in her hands, feeling tears ready to pour down. Why couldn't she just admit that there was something more than sex between them. The way her heart ached whenever she walked out on her felt like it would get her killed.

The following days went by in a ghost motion. Think of as a Zombie walk day. During this time Clarke spent it subtly watching Lexa's every move and laugh. She found herself wanting to know what the brunette was eatting, who she was talking to the most be it the guys or Murphy and the girls. It was at this she realized that staying away from Lexa was impossible.

Its there last day, annoying kids playing in the snow because today it decided to be that day it snowed making Clarke admire couples she met in the hotel cuddling.

Everything was supposed to go well untill a dark cloud covered them, threatening a huge storm.

"Alright kids, time to head back to the bus." Raven called, starting the roll call imidiately. 

Pike one of the teachers on duty, picked up a few things dropped by the kids because they don't have hands to do it.

"A few kids are missing." Raven announced to Clarke. 

Lexa and her entire gang were no where in sight and the weather was getting pretty bad, with the wind blowing left to rifht like crazy.

"Lets look around." Trying to sound calm.

Just then, Murphy, Luna, Anya, Ontari, and Nyko came running towards them. There quads abdoned wherever they left them. 

"Okay thats still not all." Clarke said more to herself than anyone else. Raven rushed closer to help Anya who was helped by Murphy and Nyko.

"What happed?" Raven asked checking Anya's leg.

Clarke's kepts scanning behind the group still no sign of Lexa.

"A huge storm knocked us off our bikes, we managed to get up but couldn't find Lexa." Luna said out of breath.

"She was ahead of us, we tried searching for her but nothing,." Ontari let out.

"Then the wind got stronger and Murphy said we should come get help before any more damage can be done." Nyko adds.

"Where exactly did you last see Lexa?" Clarke asked sounding desparate and not giving a fuck about any shit but Lexa.

"At a post near that broken tree down the left." Murphy pointed the direction.

"Okay get to the bus, Raven help Anya out, I'll go find Lexa."

"Its dangerous Clarke, let us call for help."

"Do that, but every minute we spend here, Lexa's out there."

"Then let me come with."

"No, Anya needs you and the kids need Pike for discipline." Clarke called while running towards were Lexa could be at.

The weather was really getting bad, Clarke couldn't see her way back anymore saw she kept looking, climbing up heel only to find blood marks on the snow, she quickly followed the footprints with her heart hanging by the edge. 

Far ahead Clarke saw someone lying in the snow, on her stomach. 

"Lexa!" 

She reached the brunette, rolling her over. Lexa was alive but pale, cold and weak. Looking around her she sees a cabin up ahead, probably that was were Lexa was trying to go for safety.

"Lexa, please I need you to help me carry you." The girl just blinked, which was a good sign.

Then Clarke's eyes landed on her thigh. Ripped open with blood pouring out. Yeah it didn't look good, it was bad very bad.

Clarke breathed in and helped Lexa on her foot. Actually she dragged the girl to the cabin, thanking the heavens it was open. Making quick work of closing the door, checking the rooms and then pulled out a lighter from her pocket to make a fire with the logs she found in the room near the fire place.

With the room heating up, Clarke grabbed the blankets which looked clean. Obviously this is a frequently used place. Thank goodness for that.

"Lexa, i'm going to get rid of your clothes now." She said tugging at the girl's pants. Cleaned her wound which was deep. Good thing she knew what to do to stop the bleeding. 

After getting rid of her clothes, placing them near the fire to get them warm. Clarke covered the girl with the blankets and sat close by waiting for a good sign. Lexa was out of it, her silence was freaking Clarke out. And the storm was so heavy they wouldn't send a search party anytime soon.

30 minutes of total agonizing horror for Clarke. Lexa opened her eyes and rolled over, wincing in pain. Taking in her environment. Green eyes meet blue glossy eyes with bloodshot apprearance. Clarke had cried a little, not about Lexa, but the cold and well how much she wanted to touch Lexa.

"Miss Griffin?"

"Please just call me Clarke."

The brunette smiles a little before she winces again when she tried to get up.

"You hurt yourself pretty badly, try to stay still and off the leg. We won't get help anytime soon. Lets just hope the storm dies down in the morning.

Lexa just looks around. "We're the only ones i presume." Clarke nods, watching her little pretty young lady. "Everything happened so fast. When i opened myeyes, i couldnt see anything..then i saw this cabin and while making my way here I got knocked down again..."

"Am glad you're alive. Do you need anything, anything at all."

"Yeah, would you get in with me." 

It took a while before Clarke put together what Lexa wanted. She wanted her under the covers too.

When she didn't answer, Lexa added. "I'm cold...need a little body heat...please."

"Lexa..."

"I'll get up and come get you if you won't do it yourself."

A look in Lexa's eyes told her she meant it, so with a low sigh, she starts to join the brunette.

"Your clothes are cold," Lexa unzipped her coat.

"Lexa..." She warned but didn't stop her.

How could she lay down next to a naked beautiful sexy girl and not want to do things to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm really cold." Lexa said, moving closer to Clarke, her leg swinged over Clarke's and her arms wrapping the waist like a pillow.

"Lexa you need to stop."

"Stop what?" Planting kisses on Clarke's bare shoulder. 

Clarke closed her eyes before slowly pushing her slowly. their eyes lock and she couldn't read the girl on top of her, well not fully on top of her.

"Are you sure?"

"You talk too much." Lexa replied, falling back on her side.

A comfortable silence goes by before Clarke speaks up.

"A penny for your thoughts," 

Lexa closes her eyes for a while when she opens them Clarke moves closer and leans on her stomach, hands wrapped tight around the girl's waist.

"Are you always this indecisive? I mean why do you keep going back on your word. Either you want me or not, either you're with that Frank dude or not."

If only that was simple for Clarke, but her brain was a fucking web. 

After a long while, a very long while.

"I met this girl at a party, she was very sexy as fuck. The entire time I kept thinking how her lips would taste against mine that I forgot to ask for her name. When I finally kissed her i never wanted it to be the last. later I discovered that my future was in her hands, everything I built was placed in front of this one girl and that scared me."

Finally raising her head to meet the girl's unreadable greenish eyes.

"When I said I like you, I meant that."

Lexa smiled at her, a full toothy smile that warmed Clarke's heart because that smile was rare from what she could tell.

"I like you too."

"Really?" She never knows what the brunettee is thinking and that secretly drives her crazy. 

"I'm sure i was being obvious."

"Thats what you think."

"Its what i know." She added with a smug.

They shared a laugh and connected in a soft kiss, nothing like the one they had before.

*** 

In the morning, Clarke woke up like crack head on drugs. Paranoid as fuck, she quickly got her clothes on and cleaned Lexa's wound that looks green/blue. 

She rips the girls pants on the leg that is bruised so that the material does not keep brushing the sour area.

Everything is done, Lexa isn't getting up but the blonde can tell she's awake. 

"Lexa, you need to get up." Taking not of the pale skin. 

Too busy worrying about being caught, she forgot that Lexa could have got an infection.

The brunette places her hand over face, her face looks like she's in so much pain. Was she going to cry, Clarke blinked that thought out and rushed outside.

Thank goodness the sun was up, down the little hill, she spots two men, one of them is carrying a med kit,

The men rushed upwards with Clarke to the cabin.

"Am okay but Lexa....the student was badly hurt....and i think its infected."

One of the men with a big nose nodded and knelt before Lexa examining her thing which is fucking purple and swollen.

The short guy said something about blood clout and cutting, which she only registered when blood gushed out and Lexa screamed her life out.

Shit

Shit

Triple shit

All she wanted was to hold the girl's handhand, her girl, what? Her girl? That is so strange but welcome. 

The trip is over, it was terrible but became better because Clarke arrived single and left with a girlfriend.

****

A week ago Clarke was dreaming about the brunette non stop. Now that said brunette is constantly spending the evening with her.

Let's not forget all the meals she's cooked for them. Who could have thought that the girl had magic hands, literary.

She could make her cum in a wonderful way, a great cook and baker and a better girlfriend.

One time Clarke got to school super early and found a cute note in her drawer with a Chocolate box, like an expensive box, the more expensive the better it tastes.

Now there in Clarke's living room watching a re-run of friends. Actually Lexa is watching the show while Clarke is watching her every move. How her lips pull into a smile before laughing.

"You're not watching the show are you?" Lexa smiles and turns to face Clarke.

"I want to print every moment in my memory."

"Come here." Spreading her hands for the blonde.

Clarke shly smiled and claimed on Lexa's laps. Kissing her immediately . 

As the kiss deepened, the girl grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to her hard on.

When Clarke started grinding in slow cycles. Lexa stopped her movements and pulled away from the kiss.

"let's stop before its too late." 

"Why? I know you want it too." Clarke sucks her neck.

The past few days, Lexa has constantly rejected having sex with her. At first Clarke didn't mind then the second and so on she started to become a little agitated and frustrated that the girl didn't even have an excuse. She just said "No" and then left.

"Okay what is it."

"Nothing,"

"Lexa ..you keep pushing away each time i get close are you trying to break up with me."

No. I just want to enjoy this" guestures in between them. "Am enjoying talking to you, laughing at your silly jokes and watching you work. I want you so bad, but am also enjoying what we have right now, bonding without sex."

That was not what Clarke had in mind and she definately never sawcit that way. Of course she too loves spending time with Lexa but she also can't keep her hands to herself with the girl.

All she wants to do is suck...okay...maybe she should clean her thoughts first.

"Fine" kissing her on the lips the jew and back to her lips.

"Claaake!!" 

"Okay okay, i need to get ready for dinner with my parants anyway."

"I almost forgot i have one as well." Lexa picks up her bag and heads to the door with Clarke right behind her.

"You didn't mention anything."

"Because i forgot." She puts her shoes on and kisses the blonde goodbye. "Hope it isn't the same restaurant. That would be weird."

They laugh about that situation before kissing some more. 

Clarke didn't want to over think Lexa's reasons for not telling her about the dinner because she tells the girl everything, anyway people forget, its probably nothing she thought.

Just then the door open to reveal Raven all dressed up. "Why are you not dressed yet?" 

That's not important though. Did Raven run into Lexa on her way up because they both like using the stairs more than anything.

Raven glares at her a little before putting her purse down.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She hissed in her angry tone.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can explain."

"Damn right you can."

"Lexa was only picking up some homework" she lied.

"What?" a confused Raven dropped her bag to the floor. "Homework? This late?"

"Fuck, well yeah, I don't know, kid needed homework."

"Clarke you're lying. ." 

"No..."

"Bullshit, you know I know so cut to the chase."

"Okay okay. "

Clarke takes a sit away from Raven not knowing how her friend will react.

"Lexa is the 18 year old I slept with" 

"Well I didn't expect that. Clarke you could lose your job, this is insane, you're insane.!

"Fuck Raven I know...what did you expect?"

"Nothing, I came because Finn is in town and coming for dinner. I thought you two got back so I got dramatic that you didn't feel the need to share this with me." Raven heads to the kitchen "I need a drink."

"Finn is coming to dinner?"

"You fucked Lexa!"

"Raven I like her."

"I know, she's all you've talked about now that I have a face to the 18 year old, it all makes sense why you went after her at the mountains, she's the reason why you enjoy your classes."

"I would have gone after anyone."

"Your hate those kids. "

"Hate is a strong word but bottom line is we are running late for dinner, can we please continue this after."

"Sure, just tell Octavia after."

That was easy, Clarke thought.

Raven can be a hard head sometimes, so for her to drop this like a penny is alarming. She will defiantly need Octavia to diffuse whatever this is. 

"Do you know who else will be at this dinner?"

"Don't know, don't care, its free food but the list keeps getting longer."

Clarke rushes to her room to finish up getting ready.

***

The Restaurant is exquisite and very modest with a touch of richness. Their table was far ahead, it was a large table, Clarke just how many people were invited. She knows her had emailed her the list but unfortunately the email got deleted and didn't care much about it anyway, though now reading the damn thing would have been a bright idea instead of being blindsided.

"Clarke, Raven just in time." Abby great them with motherly hugs.

Octavia, Finn, and Lincoln were already sitted. And two strange faces. Lets not forget Jake the father of the year.

"Hope we are not late mom." Clarke walks over to her daddy..."Dad you look hundsome."

"Thank you dear, hope you good. You too Raven." Jake lets out.

"Our other guests are not here yet, Clarke, Raven this is Titus and Diyoza woods." She points at the two strange now not strange faces. "Am sure you know there children...oh here they are."

Clarke does not look bothered as she takes her sit next to Finn. Reminding herself she needed to have a talk with him. Now that she was with Lexa, her relationship with Finn needs to decline.

Raven looks over at the two, no three other people about to be included at the table and drops her eyes to focus on texting Bellamy.

Noticing Raven become tense pushes Clarke to find Lexa, Anya and Ontari saying hi to her parents and the others before taking their seats.

Lexa in a buttonbutton down white satin blouse tucked in grey pants that shapes her every curve and by every, means every inch of her fucking long legs.

She looks like a full course meal, saved with mouth watering desert.

"Now that we are all here i guess we can order our drinks now." Addy says.

Titus and Jake are in their own world chatting away business blah blah blah..

Lexa has her eyes on Finn and Clarke before looking away with irritation in her eyes. And it doesn't help that Finn keeps placing his hand on top of Clarkes while talking to the blonde.

The waiter comes over and Clarke takes this chance to look at Lexa, Finn keeps stating at her so its difficult to look at the sexy hottness sitting at the other side of the table.

"Good evening, my name is Kan and i'll be saving you tonight. What is the table having?"

The waiter smiles at the group but his eyes linger on Clarke who is now looking at the menu.

"A bottle of white and red wine please. " Titus calls from across the table, falling back into conversation with Jake. They look like bestfriends who have not seen each other for a while.

Kan writes everything down, Anya and Ontari order for the best cocktail non alcoholic that's for sure. 

When Clarke starts to make her order the man's eyes land on her chest, too dazed to listen coherently he has her repeating the order which sets Lexa off.

"Are you going to bring our orders or do wait for you to pick up your eyeballs while cleaning droll ."

Kan looks a little embarrassed and tense. With the way Lexa is dressed, one wouldn't tell she's in highschool. Actually that goes to Anya and Ontari to. Their make-up is on point. Ontari's dress a little reviling but not scandalous.

"Lexa ." Diyoza scolds.

"I'll have what she's having." Lexa addes pointing at Ontari. After the is gone she looks to her mother. "Sorry, I appreciate people who do their work."

"Be nice."

"Don't worry mom, Lexa intends to be." Anya laughs at her before continueing her convetsation with Lincoln and Octavia. 

30minutes later. The table is full of chatting. No one paying attention at the tension in the air. Finn has his hand wrapped around Clarke who cant pull away without creating a scene. When she meets green eyes across the table, fire burns through them. The girl is angry.

"So Lexa i hear you're quite a smart kid."

The brunette flintches at being called a kid by Jake. A man she barely knows and is ready to reply with a rude remark.

Ontari whispers something in her ear and she clears her throat before responding in a fake good girl voice.

"I am an A student." A silent duh hangs up the celini.

"I bet Clarke can testify to that." He continues. "What are the plans for the furture, you are graduating soon not so.'

"Am enrolling at Ttikru university. Matter of fact I have an interview with the university board in two weeks. Basically am convincing my grandparents and their children with others am not just a silver spoon." 

The table laughs at the little joke, which is actually true. Lexa's family own the largest shares and are the founders of the school.

Clarke is taken back by this. She knows that they just started dating but leaving in two weeks is what one tells their girlfriend. And the a early enrollment shit, damn what the actual fuck. Raven mouths to her a did you know because she is girlfriend or her teacher either way she didn't know. 

"Wow. Very impressive. Studying law i assume."

"Law is interseting maybe i should take up economics for fun too." Jake laughs and for the first time Lexa lets out a smile. "Anya is joining me with Ontari. Though she wants to end up as a defendent am trying to convince being a proscuter is far better." Looking at Ontari. In no time they are all talking about criminal investigation and the bull crap and politics and law.

The night goes on just like that . apperently the Griffins have being friends with the woods family since back in highschool.

At the end of the night Lexa was so upset she broke a glass after seeing Finn kiss Clarke goodnight as he was taking his leave with Lincoln.

Clarke tried but failed terribly, quickly saying goodbye and pulling her friends. 

****

"Pick up the phone." Octavia says.

She's thankful that her friends did not judge and maybe that is scary because it is very strange though she has being telling them all about Lexa without them knowing it was her. Maybe that is the reason why they understood and just asked her to be careful.

Now Lexa has being calling and since the dinner, afraid of answering Clarke keeps letting it go to voicemail. Finn kissing did shock her a little but being on break does not mean its over so Finn was in his right until Clarke tells him to stop dreaming, because there is no chance of that shit ever happening.

"Yeah Clarke give the girl some answers." Raven says over her wine.

"What if she wants to break up?"

"Answer to find out, if you don't answer she will think you're with him"

Fuck if that happens it will make things worse with you and sexy pants."

"Don't call her that Octavia, its awkward." 

The phone rings and Clarke quickly picks it up only to receive total silence for a whole minute.

"Am parked outside, come down." She hangs up. Clarke stares at her friends for second before panicing like a teenager.

"What did she say?" Raven questions.

Lexa's voice sounded too controlled, like she was crying. Angry tears are never good.

"I'll be back."

***

Sliding into Lexa's Jeep, Clarke takes in the change in outfit. She's running shorts and a sweatshirt. Hands squzzing the wheel.

"Lexa...let..."

"Shh" 

Silence

"Did you break it off?"

"Not yet..i was going to tell him tomorrow."

The brunette leans her head on the wheel controlling herself from yelling or saying something that could turn this around.

"Lexa please talk to me."

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Am mad at you." 

Taking a chance Clarkd studdles Lexa with difficulty, tilting her chin up.

"Please..." she begs wanting the girl to release the green monster inside.

"Do you still want this?"

Tears for from Clarke's eyes. The only answer she can give is kissing her girl long soft and hard. She can hear the roughed breathing of her pretty one which breaks her heart.

"Am sorry." 

Her tongue slips inside the girl and hands start moving quickly. Grinding hard but in slow motions.


	9. Chapter 9

Tongues roll on one another, feeling the softness and wetness inside. Fingers make quick work of ranking the nails down the brunette's torso causing her to twitch at the contact.

Enjoying her body being pressed against Lexa, radiating heat that consumes Clarke's body

Her fingers linger just on the top of the waistband of the shorts before dipping them all the way down, rubbing the already hard wood.

"Stop!" Lexa let out but Clarke was far too dip to make out anything. Her sextual needs taking over her brain as she sucked on the girl's neck.

"Clarke would you stop. Please!" Pushing the woman off her.

At first Clarke is confused not really understanding were the rejection came until reality started to sip through her mushed brain.

"What is wrong with you, i came here to talk not for you to destract me with sex."

"Sorry but you kissed me back." Defending herself.

"Because i can't help it, its you."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry Clarke. This entire time Fred, Fintch, Fint or whatever his name is thinks you're still together. Why haven't you told him before?"

"Its not that simple, i have been with him for a long time, his more than.....his like family to me...i can't just....i know...this sounds terrible and Finn deserves better than this...its being rough between us and.."

Lexa rubs her temples in a slow frustration. 

"Are you confused? " her eyes are deep angry green ready to explode any second. "I want to trust you so if you say tomorrow then fine."

"I will please stop being mad at me" 

She's starting to see that Lexa's temper is more than she's letting on. Where there is smoke, there is definatly fire and Lexa has smoke steaming out of her ears.

"Trust me am not angry, just irritated." She turns to face Clarke and smiles. How she changes her mood in a snap of a finger amazes Clarke. "You're lucky I like you. Am sorry for snapping at you"

"you're allowed to express the way you feel. And I really like you a lot, I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Hope so." 

"Not to kill the mood but why didn't you tell me about trikru."

"It didn't come up. " 

Right, just like the dinner didn't come up. 

"I was not keeping it away on purpose." Lexa continues.

"Just....let's try an open communication." Clarke leans in watching the girl closely. All the anger gone. "May I kiss you?"

The smile she gets from her sexy girlfriend sends butterflies down the pit of her stomach. In a second Lexa is carrying her to straddle her in her seat.

"Let me make it up to you." 

Kisses trail down her neck, they already wasted time talking. So glad for the dark windows right now. And the car has enough space for what Clarke has in mind, after waiting for so long she gets to feel Lexa inside of her.

Minutes later, Lexa is buried deep inside Clarke stretching her open. She could feel her twitch and roll, hitting the spot she likes making her bite down her moans on the girl's shoulder.

She was so wet she could feel her juices dripping. Her warm walls clutching down on Lexa.

"Shit, Shit!" Lexa hissed, her movements coming to a pause.

"What's wrong?" Panting the words out. Moving her hips slowly

"Hold it" Lexa held the blonde tight. "No condom."

That was careless. Clarke was on the middle of her high. A condom was the last thing on her mind.

"You should get off" Lexa suggest, she's still hard but its best to be careful and think with reason were as Clarke's mind is fogged with sex.

"What...oh...yeah...don't you have one?"

Last time the girl had it in her pocket and even the days she said no, Clarke saw the condom in the pocket.

"No. Clarke please get off before I lose my mind."

She wouldn't complain but a baby is not on anyone's mind. It would ruin so many plans for the both of them so she gets off and tries to convince Lexa to let her blow her no avil.

***

Its been three weeks Lexa is not yet back from Trikru, at least that's what Clarke thinks.

She misses her so much classes have not been the same without her. Even though they talk on the phone and video chat every night. 

It may be too soon but each day Lexa opens a new layer for her. The way she grins at her or pretends to hate studying when thats what she mostly does half the time.

Not only does she miss the sex, which is wild. Its scary how the girl knows her body so well. Every touch generates a new sparke in her bones and day dreaming about Lexa's dick rubbing over her clit....

"Clarke?" A familiar interrupts her thoughts.

Finn

Its six in the morning why would he choose to come at her work place. Clarke did tell him she was seeing someone so why his here is confusing to her.

"Finn how long have you being here?" Looking around the almost empty parkinglot.

"Not long. Am heading back so i wanted to say goodbye."

"Okay. I really should go inside."

"I know just give me a minute." He says standing a feet away from her.

He complains a little, wishes her luck and kisses her on the lips in a quick motion. 

"Miss Griffin?" Anya calls from behind her. 

"Sorry Clarke i just..."

"Shhh..." Turns around and meets her favourite green. 

"Morning girls." She fakes a smile "you're hear early."

"Yeah we have studying to catch up on." She looks to Finn and shakes his hand. "I remember you from the dinner."

"Finn. " 

"Well miss Griffin, will see you in class." She looks at her angry sister and pulls her away but not far enough.

"Lexa can I have a word please." 

Anya looks between the two and turns to Clarke."it will be best if she comes with me. Not to be rude Lexa is having a bad day."

As Anya is talking to Clarke explaining some shit, Lexa walks to her car and all they here is a loud scream.

Finn, Clarke and Anya turn to the sound just in time for Lexa to smash the car window.

Clarke holds her mouth, forcing herself not to cry.

"Sorry. I'll go see what's up."

Lexa was so mad, her fists hitting the car. Finn almost goes there to help but Clarke tells him to leave. She watches as Anya begs her sister to get into the car, taking the keys from her and driving away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a scene from the movie After. I kept picturing Clexa in that scene.

"She's not picking up and I don't know where she could be" clarke says listening to the line go straight to voicemail. "Great, now her phone is off"

"What the fuck was Finn even doing there" Octavia asks.

"I don't want to talk about him right now....I just want to clear the air with Lexa, its like we can't get a break."

"I can call Anya to take you." Raven speaks up from the kitchen. 

If Clarke was not curious, now would be the good time.

"That would be admitting without being questioned." What was Raven up to and why was she calm about this.

"There sisters, you she doesn't know? Plus she knows where Lexa is and you don't"

"She has a point." Octavia adds.

Both her friends are in such messy relationships, she feels like the crazy one with no drama.

"Call her"

Raven sends a text to Anya while walking to the living room. Bells go off in her head immediately. Raven never texts just anyone, she says.....well something about texting only those you close too. Before she can interrogate the latina.

"She's here."

That was fast. And is she still texting? Clarke questioned herself.

"Go, we'll be here for the juice." 

Yeah right for now lets put that shit in the box. 

****

The car ride was the weirdest shit Clarke has ever been in since her teen years. Anya spoke only five words to her. Not to mention the songs on the radio were all about heart break, cheating and lying.

The place is 30mils from her place. Not really bad. Quiet nighbourhood, looks peaceful and very homey.

Anya parks in the drive way of a two story house. The living room light flicks on and her heart leaps out of her chest.

Now she's not sure if Lexa stays here or this is a friends house which would be a bad idea if thats the case, then again Raven wouldn't allow to go if it was not safe.

Anya opens the door for her and waits for Clarke to walk in. "Good luck miss G."

The door closes, air rushing to her brain. 

"Anya hope you brought....no, how...what are you doing here "

Lexa storms passed her to the door, hoping to catch Anya and take her guest with her. "Just lovely." Banging the door behind her.

"I didn't know....." Clarke takes two steps forward only for Lexa to move away climbing the stairs. With no choice but to follow.

"Do you want to break up with me? You realized dating a teen is not your style."

Style??

"Am i a joke to you?" Her voice is sky rocketing. 

"No, Lexa you mean more to me than what you think. Fuck! I didn't know Finn was going to kiss me . "

Lexa grabs a pilliow and throws it on the floor. Her hands covered in white bandage. "You think because am what younger than you that am stupid."

"You're not stupid. "

"Did you end it with him?" Pacing back and forth in the room. Trying to keep the green monster inside. harsh breaths can be heard around the room.

"Yes, i told him i was seeing someone. Lexa ."

"Yet he still came and kissed you. Clarke i don't understand and don't want to understand your shit. Finn is a line for me."

"I know baby, he won't come between us again. Please trust me. I only see you in my eyes baby."

She stops pacing putting her hands in her pocket. "Baby?" A grin spreads on her lips.

Mood changed.

"Come here." Hands open to embrace Clarke. Rubbing her pum on the small back.

"I keep fucking up. Now am guilty because will never have a real date at a restaurant or anywhere in public, screaming I lo...like you to the world."

"Happiness comes with a price." she pulls away, kissing the blonde's hands and leading her to sit on the queen sized bed. "Promise me you will distance yourself from Finn."

"Promise." Looking in those green eyes. Fear blinks behind the mask. "Is Trikru university the only one you applied too?"

"Yes. I know polis university is on your mind. It has being my dream since I can remember "

"Does it mean were over when you leave?"

"No, do you want us to be over?" Lexa stands in front of her, hoping Clarke will say something positive.

"I don't do long distance" Lexa sighs and turns away. "But i'll try."

"It is not forever, i will be here for the holidays."

"I know. "

"Can i get you something? I was in the middle of dinner."

They make there way down stairs. Clarke taking in the interio of the house. Pictures of the woods family cover the walls. And then photos of Ontari, and the others, more of Ontari and Lexa, at a party, hocky game, busketball game , football game...they just never seem to stop, in every picture Lexa is looking at Ontari. And no its just a look, the she looks at this girl can't be explained on paper.

"who's house is this?" 

"My grandparents got it for me, that's there way of showing me love." 

One hour into dinner. Tension evaporated in the air, laughs are filled in the atmosphere bring a different kind of tension, sexual attraction.

"The food was nice." Maybe she should feed you something else. 

"Am glad I can satisfy you." A little snirk plays on her lips as she carries the plates to the sink.

"Show me around...I want to see your taste in things."

"You already know what I like to taste."

Good thing girl is being playful. Lexa is already hard, thanks to her sweat pants making it noticable.

The only make it to the second room and Lexa's already being touchy. Clarke is admiring a painting she does not recognaize when a body presses behind her. Her chest raising and falling. A kiss is placed on her neck, she pulls away but lingers for a while...breathing slowly, watching Clarke hold on to her control.

Lexa made the first move, so the blonde wants to see exactly what she'll do because she can feel the wetness pulling down.

Fingers rub her waist before pulling away. "Belonged to my grand father. " 

Lexa walks out of the room and calls for her. She's playing games that is for sure. Will she survive? Guess will find out.

"This is the guest bathroom, speaking of, i need to shower the rest of the rooms are just filled with boxes because i keep buying stuff that i don't seem to ever use. You'll wait for me right? watch something while you wait. Ohhh and ....would you want to change clothes...something comfortable.?

"Yeah sure" why is she suddenly shy, its probably the heat between her legs.

Lexa hands her a pair of hoody and and sweatpants before ducking to the bathroom .

The door closes and she watches it for a while, wanting to just pull it open but deciding against it. Her clothes are on the floor, standing in only a black lacy bra and panties. You could see her nipples through the bra. Clarke takes the hoody and sniffs it. She does not know how long she's being standing there but the door opens causing her to spin around on her toes to face Lexa in a bathing rob, water dripping from her hair.

"Forgot my underware." She takes a few steps toward Lexa who is squzzing the life out of the material. "I could eat you up." Grabbing the hoody and tossing it to the floor. She lows herself to face Clarke's breast. Then lick her nipple through the material. Clarke lets out a moan and just like that the fun ends.

Lexa is getting her underware, fresh clothes and heading back to the bathroom. 

Is this a punishment? Clarke thought. Also Lexa was being conversational. Too relaxed. Could she be drunk? She didn't smell like alcohol though.

If she walks in there it would seem as if she uses sex to solve her problems, which is true. Everytime she fought with Finn and he was mad at her, sex was the tool to solve her problems. Lexa is not Finn and its time to start making coherent decisions.

****

Next morning she wakes up to a weight on her and sweating like a pig. Clarke opens her eyes to find Lexa sleeping with her head on her stomach, hands around her waist, legs twingled together, hair still in a bun but looking a mess, not really.

Last night turned out to be fun. Lexa was indeed drunk though she claimed it was not the case and has the night progressed her teases worsened but they didn't have sex, i guess talking and joking around is entertaining.

"Lexa..." She looked so cute and cute, did she mention she's also beautiful.

"Five minutes." 

"I don't have five minutes I need to pee." 

Squeezing her waist, Lexa moves a little to allow Clarke rush to the bathroom. A thought rushed through her mushed head. Lexa is always the one making them something to eat whenever there together so it will be nice to do something for a change. Panic rushes in her mind when she realizes she does not know what Lexa takes for breakfast and this is actually the first time they have a sleep over.

After minutes of debate, she steps out of the bathroom and heads down stairs seeing as Lexa is still asleep.

In the kitchen, she makes them some eggs and toast. Pouring a box of cornflakes and milk in a bow. 

"Smells good." Lexa walks up to her, kissing her on the lips. 

Butterflies fly around her stomach.

"Is this mine?" Pointing at the bow of cereals next to a plate of eggs and toast.

"Yeah, this too. I didn't know how you take your breakfast so..."

Lexa cuts her off with another kiss. "Its perfect. Now sit and enjoy."

Clarke thought Lexa would sit at the other end of the counter when she surprised her by moving her chair closer to hers. They eat in a comfortable silence with Lexa placing a hand on her thigh, innocently but already starting to feel dirty with her mind already picturing her on her knees blowing Lexa. now that she thinks about it, she's never done it.

"Can I show you something?" Lexa says brushing her hand over the blonde hair.

"What..."

"Can I show you something?" She repeats looking at her plate.

"Yeah, show me." 

"Not here, its a place." 

"That's okay too." 

Another kiss and Clarke grabs the brunette by her chin tilting her to meet her lips. Sucking the girl's bottom lip with a little bite that causes Lexa to pull away. "We should go ."

****

The place is in the woods. Everything is green. Its not scaring only because it isn't at night. Imagine the things that would come out of these woods.

Lexa leads the way to what seems like a like a dum or a stream. The water looks calm, birds singing it is a nice place for thinking.

"Whats this place?"

"Found it in my dark days, its my hiding place." And Clarke knows something know else doesn't.

"Thought we could use a swim." She says taking off her clothes. Diving in the water .

"What are you doing, the water could be conterminated."

"Come on haven't you done something wild. The water is amazing.'

She looks at the swimming fish , her fish what do they call it, a little mermaid. 

The things we do for love. What no the things we do for attraction. She thought taking Lexa's clothes off.

She steps back and runs to jump in. Lexa is laughing. She does not care if running like an idiot is crazy but if she can make her girl laugh, fuck the world.

"You're beautiful Clarke Griffin.'

Swimming closer till there lips are dancing to the melody of their hearts. 

"Can i show you something." Lexa asks again..

"Sure,"

"Take a deep breath." And she pulls Clarke with her down the surface if the water for five seconds before coming back up. Lexa's eyes are light green.

"Silence, its peaceful." Clarke just stares at her with wild eyes and rushed breaths. "You think am weird?"

"Not at all." The love in Clarke's eyes warm her heart. "I think we all deserve some peace and quiet."

They kiss with passion. Clarke can feel Lexa's fingers brushing against her cookie. Outdoor sex has never being her thinh but right now all morals are swimming away.

"Lets get back to the car." Lexa suggests, ever the one to reason.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you." Clarke let's out in a whisper while helping Lexa change the bandage.

"For what?" 

"Everything, for sharing yourself with me and tolerating me." 

"Oh, " Lexa walks to the bed and lays down. "I want to take you out today" 

"Where to?" Clarke joins her girlfriend on the bed, placing her head on the girl's arm.

Since they came back, Lexa has being a little lost in her thoughts.

"That's for me to know. Oh!" Lexa gets up, walks to her drawer and retrives a box "i got you something." 

"Lexa you shouldn't..."

"I wanted too."

Clarke smiles and takes the box. Inside is a silver neckless with a water crystal shape. When you look closely, L &C is craved onto it. 

"Don't lose it, " 

She puts it on and stares at the girl. Many emotions through her veins but only one makes her heart jump. 

Pulling Lexa closer to connect there lips. At first its a slow tangle, Lexa positions herself on top of the blonde, sucking her neck, hard and long, she back up, her thumb brushing over the lips beneath her. Kissing her with lots of passion. Sending a message how much she loves this woman under her.

"I want you to be mine." Lexa pushes up, pulling down Clarke's sweatpant and then the hoodie. "You are beautiful Clarke." Kissing her tight stomach, licking her naval like its her last drop of water. "Your magic lips should one ever scream my name." 

She pulls back to watch her beauty, admiring her in that white bra and matching panties that make her look sexy but innocent, and she is not but innocent. "Gorgeously made..." Kissing her with passion while removing her bra and tossing it to the floor. Pink wet lips cover her breasts, sucking, licking, teeth biting gently on the nipple, Clarke moans her name, hands grabbing a handful of Lexa's hair. She does the same with the other till she is sartisfied, "i want everything with you...all i can get..."

"Lexa..." Panting like she's in heat..

Her fingers slide the panties aside and thrust two fingers in her wet home, Clarke holds the girl tight, the noise she was make was sinful hope the nighbours couldn't hear her. She felt so good and wonder how Lexa was holding on, knowing she was in pain due to her hands being bruised from that terrible morning. Those very finger pull out from her and imidiately pintch her swollen clit. Clarke lets out a sharp scream...she wasn't expecting that at all...with all there encounters, it has always being quick, always in a rush...this time Lexa is taking her time cherishing every moment, touching her were she's dreamed of the girl to touch and kiss. "Fuuuuk!!! Lexa...you're killing me..."

"in a good way I hope."

"Too many clothes..." Looking at Lexa who is fully dressed. The girl shrugs and moves off the bed.

"Undress me." The tone is authoritative and seductive at the same time. Clarke wastes no time, her legs feel funny but she would take any funny to see Lexa naked. Green eyes follow her every move, lifting off her shirt, pulling down the feel good pants that she has come to love, eyes still locked with Green, sliding the pants down, eyes drop to scan the body she's pealing slowly, she steps off the pants and Clarke traces her fingers on the piercing..."I don't think I've seen this."

"Haven't worn it for a while."

"It looks good on you." Eyes still eyeing the bellybutton ring , its a stud shining at her, enjoying being close....if only she could stick to Lexa like this.

Lexa tilts her chin up, fingers brushing her hair back. Her lips draw closer to home till they make a landing, capturing her bottom lip with her teeth. The girls hands slide down till there holding Clarke's ass, pressing there bodies together, squeezing and then spanking the cheeks. "Ahhh...baby..again" right cheek spank. "Ohhhh..." double spank both cheeks harder. "Lexaas!!!...fuck...yesss" Lexa rubs her ass to ease the sting. In a blink of an eye, Clarke is carried tothe bed and is thrown on it like a leaf. "You're dirty...baby." Lexa gets rid of her boxer shorts and sports bra while heading down on Clarke, she opens her legs wider pulling Lexa up to kiss those addictive lips. "Your eyes...Lexa...they get me wet each time and I'm sure I cum when you look at like that." Lapping at the girl's lips, "take me, make me yours." 

"Don't scare me like that."

"I won't because I lo...fuck Lexa just take me already." A wicked smile spreads on the girls lips has fingers start to rub her clit hard and rough, "Ahhh...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuukee!!!....uhh..." She tries to close her legs to no avail, Lexa is merceless with her.

"Look at me Clarke" with difficulties she opens her eyes locking them with Lexa's who is looks at her with something different than ever before and she explodes, just in time for Lexa to sink in her tight walls, grabbing both hands and pinning them over her head, "you are so wet and tight." Lexa strats to push in and out at a torturous pace, Clarke lifts her hips to meet her thrust but she's grounded to the bed by Lexa's weight. "You feel so good" her hummering increases, harder and faster, cycling her hips to hit that spot, she let's go of Clarke's hands, placing one hand on her breasts, pintching and the other runs between there bodies to settle on Clarke's clit, running slow, then fast cycles over it. "Baby,...lex....fuuuuuk...ohhhhh....shit..." Scratching Lexa's back, she is sure they're would be marks left behind. "Cum with me baby...." Lexa pounds with more energy, sucking her neck, nipple squeezed hard. 

"Am about to cum Clarke, "

"Cum with me my love." Clarke could feel her juices already running out of her, she did not expect to spill the four letters but are now out in the universe. Lexa grabs her chin with her hand that was killing her nipple, forcing her to look at her while she realizes her seed in her. Her eyes wooden at the realization of Lexa not wearing a condom. At the looks of it, Lexa just realized too given by the look of fear on her face or maybe that's because she called her love. 

They both calm down but Lexa is still inside and not moving. Paralyzed on top of her, gazing in her eyes, searching for something. She squeezes her dick inside trying to move her muscles which wake the brunette.

"I didn't ...."

"I'll take a pill at home." Lexa frowns..Clarke moves a little underneath and green eyes close and open a few times before pulling out, taking the sheet to whip her body and Clarke's.

"Why wait that long....I can rush at the store and get you one..." 

"No need, I should get home anyway, remember I said there is plenty of work waiting for me before we got destructed ." she smiles as she gets dressed. 

Lexa looks at her suspiciously before walking to her ang wrapping her hand around her waist. "Sorry for being awkward I was panicing." Kissing her neck, Jew, her cheeks and eyes till Clarke is laughing. "You called me love."

"Is that okay?"

"Am lucking to be loved by you." Lexa kisses her one more time before rushing to the bathroom.

She walks to her phone and finds several texts. Most of them are from Raven asking if she is okay and gossip. Her mother texted her about something she decides to ready later, Bellamy is asking to talk about Raven. Which is weird ànd the one that crushes her mood is from .....

**Finn: 5:40pm**

Hey Clarke, I know you said not to text you but I thought you should know am transferred to polis...I'll be working for the big polis tec company. will be there next week. Love you always.

"Are you ready?" Lexa asks from behind her. 

Switching off her phone and placingthe phone in Lexa's pants which she has decided to take home with her.

""Yeah we can go." 

"By the way you look sexy in my clothes." A wink is thrown her way as the girl leaves the room. Her mindind blocking out Finn and his persistence a at everything.. If Lexa..no they just buried the Finn topic, and it should stay that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a possible time jump to Lexa leaving...the way this is going to end will probably result in a part two.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and to those correcting me, thank you.

"Are you sure you are okay? " Lexa asked pulling in the drive way. She takes her seatbelt off to check the blonde out.

"Am fine, just tired...you did a number on me" she smiles and kisses her lips "Are you sure you're 18?" Trying to joke, which Lexa just brushes off but smiles.

"See you monday" Clarke steps off the car and watches Lexa's car disappear before switching her phone on.

**Bellamy B.**

Don't tell her i contacted you. We can meet tomorrow if you are busy today.

She rushes to her apartment to get her car keys, deciding to drink the pill when she gets back from Raven, its not even 24hrs yet, she got time...her mind says.

*** 

At Raven's house, loud music blusted through its walls. Usually this meant the latina is in the kitchen making lasagna while dancing to her jum, knocking would be a worst of time. She pushes the door open closes the door and walks to the kitchen.

Raven has her back at Clarke, standing between a girl's legs, eating each others face. The female is non other than Anya.

Its no wonder, she didn't bite her head off. Here she is cheating on Bellamy like a high school girl....omg! With a high schoolar. Hopefully Bellamy doesn't know about this, now taking his constant texting seriously. Clarke does not know how long she has being standing there like a perve, watching them do the dirty deed, Raven's hand is in the girl's pants when her eyes meets with Clarke.

"Shit!" Anya lets out, Raven taking it has a good sign. "No, shit, Miss G is here."

"What?" Raven turns to meet her robot friend. Anya hopes off the counter, zipping her pants. Clarke was so thankful they were both dressed.

"I'll go now. You need to deal with all this." Anya gestures at the space between Raven and Clarke has if she wasn't the student. 

Damn the woods and there confidence, couldn't she pretend to be shy or nervous? Clarke asked herself over and over without moving a muscle. 

She hears the door closes meaning Anya is gone. "Are you going to say anything? You standing there is creepy."

"Uh" she takes a few steps at the counter and takes a seat on one of the stools around. "Am i not to say anything because am doing something wrong."

"Its not what it looks like." 

"This entire time, i wanted you to tell me that i'm sick in the end for still persuing Lexa, yet here you are. If Lexa is nolonger my student, our situation changes but with you...fuck no...you're cheating on my bestfriend, Bellamy, your bestfriend's brother. "

"I know its shit, Anya is nothing to me, and so am i to her." Raven defends in a low tone.

"You fucking with me, that wasn't nothing. Nothing does not make you smile, happy by the look of things." 

"It was supposed to be a one time thing but it got out of hand, a bad habit, I love Bellamy, Clarke am still in love with him"

"Bellamy wants to talk to me...about you"

"What exactly?"

Clarke shrugs "he does not want me to tell you. Does he know about this, could he suspect you?"

"No his ever busy."

"Don't throw that bullshit in my face, his doing it for you, so he could get you that house you've always wanted, he wants to be able to provide for you and your future kids...fuck Raven don't you see how lucky you are, you have a man who loves and adores you to the moon and back, you get to hold his hand in public, you are fucking free to say you love him without fear of scaring him away....i stand in a forbidden passion, were i always have to hide my feels.

"Clarke...am sorry."

"Not to me....if not for my third principal."

"Chicks before dicks..." Raven trails off

"I would have called Bellamy and have you tell him the truth...he deserves your love not this shit Raven!!"

"I know.. I know..."

"Knowing is not the same with understanding. " they stay in silence for a while. "What are going to do" Raven questions Clarke.

"Am your bestfriend stupid...i'll see what Bellamy wants, it has to be tomorrow though. Try suprising him this night, not sex just showing him that you love, maybe it could have an influence to whatever he wants to say.

"Thank you Clarke." She walks to her friend and hugs her. "Sorry about Lexa too, you two will be fine, she will be at the university soon."

"That's another problem, why does it have to be all the way in Trikru."

"I thought you were going to give it a chance." Raven sits next to her, this is why she loves Raven, she is always ready to hear other peoples problems. 

"Later...now you call Bellamy, i think his off work today."

***

Monday came too quickly for Clarke, feeling tired and no amount of coffee can help her out. Her heels hurt, hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. Shades cover her dark cycles. Her tight skirt which she knows Lexa will love because it shows her curves off...

"Will i see you at lunch?" Raven asks from her side. She has not talked about Bellamy since the last time they did. Which she is thankful of, today she finds out what exactly Bellamy has to say to her that Raven can't know about it. Shit she hates being a mediator. 

"Yeah, you're paying." 

Students start to fill the hallways to go to there classes getting books from locker as the bell rings. She see's her favourite person coming out of the boys toilet with an arm around Murphey's neck, laughing about something. How are those to even friends, Clarke has heard about Lexa's misbehaviours but never has it happened to her before, did she like her before? Anyways Raven stops her to talk to some kid with an ovetsized hoodie, it could fit an elephant. Her eyes keep glancing at the two who are now standing outside the the toilets. Atom walks pass them and knocks Lexa, causing her to step back from Nyko. Lexa says somethinh to the boy and they stand toe to toe glaring at each other while Nyko tries talking to Atom just then the girl's door opens, Echo and Ontari emerges from it. Then Ontatari pulls Lexa away, at first Lexa seems too mad to move then Ontari slips her hand around her waist and pulls her away, with the other two following behind heading to class.

Jealousy crosses her mind, wanting to be Ontari right now, why was she so touchy. And the bad thing is that she had observed this since her first day .

"Raven see you around." She calls heading for her class while pulling off her shades.Black cycles cover her eyes. 

She in the class and is actually happy to see everyone. I guess these faces have become part of her life. Luna even manages to crack a joke about her look. 

"I'm glade you all had a good time. Am a little sick today.."

"I wish i looked like you when am sick." Echo calls from her seat. The class falls into a fists of giggles before falling quiet.

"Okay you've had your fan, i'll give you a quiz, its an open book, and you can come to my desk for any questions. Luna, please pass these around " Clarke hands the question papers to Luna who is happy to help.

"Once you have the questions, you may start writing. " 

Clarke turns to walk around her desk feeling eyes on her has she takes a seat, subtly staring at Lexa, Green eyes smiling at her. Keeping a mental note to ask about Atom, there seemed bad blood there. Clarke once thought they were friends but that seemed more than just friends fighting.

Anya is whispering loudly to Ontari about sonething, all Clarke can hear is a buzz sound. Her head is fucking ripping apart. "Anya silence please."

"Sorry Miss G." Anya calls back like always. Nothing has changed like she thought, more like hoped but Anya acts as if it wasn't her she saw, does she care about anything apart from Lexa and her friends. Clarke shrugs and meets concerning Green eyes. She looks away, wanting to be careful. Seconds later her phone vibrates.

**Green eyes💖**

Don't look sad, you're breaking my heart.

Her face has a stupid smile that only Lexa can give her. Its a simple text but thoughtful and it is from Lexa that is the bottom line.

***

Bellamy looks good in casual clothes. Lately his glued to office shit but now in a black jean, grey T-shirt and a black leather jacket, paired with black boots is a sexy look on him, Hus hair shaggy and that beard is coming strong.

"How you doing i heard Finn will be in town next week." Bellamy says sipping his drink.

"His incensitive and knows no boundries." 

"He said that you're seeing someone." Bellany is eyeing her closely. 

"Its new and his going to ruin everything, and she's already insecure about him."

"I see."

"Its whatever, tell me whats this thing you want to get off your chest."

He runs his head in his hair, nervous sign. Takes another sip and leans back.

"I want to ask Raven to move in with me." 

Clarke waits for the other shoe to drop but it doesn't.

"There is a but coming..." She simply states.

"Raven has changed a lot in the past month, do you think she is ready for the next step? Does she still love me anymore?"

"Bellamy, this is Raven were talking about don't you think if she wanted to leave she would have done that by now." Its not a question "I thought you guys are good." Sipping on her drink not wanting to look at her friend and lie to his face.

"We are, I thought so, Clarke you know i'm not stupid and I know you won't tell me what I want to hear but I know Raven is cheating on me. She no longer complains about me not calling or working too much, I once called at night and she was out of breath, panting saying she was out for a run. Clarke I was outside, "

"And you still want her to move in with you. "

"Because I love her."

"Then don't let your mind get in the way, you know Raven lies even on little things. Remember when she said she was going out of town, yet she just wanted to stay home and watch movies without disturbances.'

They share a laugh and Bellamy agrees that maybe his just paranoid.

"So back to you, what will you do about Finn."

"I need to talk to him..."

"And this girl, you say its new but...."

"There is no buts Bell. Its new and I love her and Finn is annoying."

"Love?"

"I meant like, please stop."

"Okay love..." Bellamy smiles at his friend, happy that she is happy. Clarke did love Finn but the last years she's drifted away. Her moving to polis was just a step to end things, too bad Finn does not get it. But who can blame him, they have been together for two years. You don't just wake up and love someone else.

***

At one ring Finn has already answered the phone with so much excitement.

"Clarke, didn't think you would call."

"Why are you moving here?"

"I told, it was meant to be a surprise to join you there but then you asked for space."

"And this is space to you?"

"Clarke we have been together for a while now, I don't think this thing you have with that woman is serious."

"You're an ass."

"How many times have you left me and then come back, Nyilah, Wells and that other girl Emori..."

"This is different.." Feeling her nerves kicking in. How dare he throw the past in her face.

"That's what you said about Wells, Clarke i love you....am so in love with you that i can wait for you but how long will you keep doing this? Am coming to polis because the pay is good, stop pretending not to have feelings for me and grow up to face your problems."

"Am sorry " she didn't realize what a tool she was, Finn had stood by her bullshit long enough to not take her seriously. But Lexa was not them, and feels like an idiot for treating him poorly.

"Look I know we have problems to work on but just always know that am here for you.

"I love her Finn... Am serious when I say she's not like the others."

"Does she love you back?" Finn always knew what to say, he knows her answer is no, which he'll use to call her out.

"I'll give you time to think about what it is you want and need. Just know that am getting tired of this.

He hangs up and door bell rings. She sighs and moves to grab a rob because she was just in her bra and panties wanting to jump in the shower after the call. Another ring.

"Am coming, " she rushes to her door, swings it open "what?" 

"Bad day?" Lexa asks, holding a box of pizza in one hand and two smooth shakes in another.

"Lexa, sorry please come in ."

"Figured you had a rough day, " eyes scanning the rob while she heads to the living room. 

"Am glade you came, let me just take a shower real quick and then we can eat and watch something."

"Friends" Lexa calls, getting comfortable.

"Okay "Friends" won't belong" 

In the shower the thought from last time she saw Lexa comes into her mind. She almost slips in the shower trying to get out and look for her her contraceptive pills, she opens all her drawers but finds nothing. 

Shit a thousand times.

Shit

Fuck!! 

How could age have forgotten to take them, most importantly to buy any, this is bad, so bad that she pukes her lunch out. 

What if??

No, Clarke reserched about intersex, there is a possibility that she can't get pregnant due to low sperm descount. But what if that website was just bullcrap, even men suffer from the condition. 

What should she do??


	13. Chapter 13

"Clarke!!" Lexa called from the living room. The water turned cold ten minuets ago.The thoughts of an unplanned pregnancy torments her.

"i'm coming." 

Lexa is about to start her life and she is also still getting settled in Polis. A baby? She laughs, what was she thinking, it was just a one time thing...what are the odds?

She steps out and covers the rob over her nakedness. Lexa is becoming a great thing to her and its time to appreciate her presence and her warmth .

"You took your time in there, you sure you are good?"

"I am." She kisses her lips and falls on the couch next to Lexa, who already started eating the pizza.

"I started without you." She picks her pocket and brings out several condoms. "I brought these to your apartment, so we never have that problem of forgetting or running out. Which will be needed because I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Says the girl who rejected me for an entire time. " Clarke said, avoiding the condom issue because Lexa may question her on that night and lying would not help her case. Why does she keep fucking up so much? 

Lexa pulls her on her lap, bringing her back to reality. "Naked? For me?" Her smile is contagious, Clarke can't help pushing herself up on Lexa, feeling the girl hardening.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy sweet for you only." Hands deep under the rob. Lips leach on the blondes neck. Sounds from the TV muffle Clarke's moans. Slowly, the rob is pulled open, hands come up to hold those breasts. Clarke pulls Lexa to kiss her slowly. Telling her everything she can't voice out through the kiss.

"I missed you, missed the feeling of being inside you and hearing you scream my name. " Lexa says pulling away from the woman. "I'm lucky to have you, tell me you are mine."

"I'm yours." Clarke shyly says, never has she ever said something like that before, she always told herself and finn that she belongs to no one. But the idea of belonging to only Lexa, excites her so much.

Lexa lets out a groan has Clarke's fingers brush over her sensitive hard on. "Say it louder." Green eyes force the blues to meet and lock.

"Lexa Woods, i am yours, my body is yours, you captivate my heart in so many ways i could cum from looking at you."

Clarke removes Lexa's cock from the pants and slides up and down on the shaft, her thumb cycling on the head. Lexa groans loudly. "I love you" from the look on Lexa's face she didn't say that in her head or maybe Lexa can read her mind. so she quickly adds, "I know its only being a few weeks but I know I do love you." Lexa is just staring at her while she is holding her dick softly. Taking the silence as a negative sign. "You don't have to say it back if ....." Tears build up in her eyes. She decides to get off her laps but is stopped by Lexa's hands on her hips.

They don't hear the door open or closing till a bag drops to the floor causing a loud bang.

They turn their heads to the sound and find a shocked Abby, hand on her mouth, eyes falling from her socket. 

This situation just went from 0 to 0.55 real quick. No explanation can help them get out of this situation but the truth. Clarke's rob is almost off her shoulders, her breasts picking out and you don't want to look at what she is holding between their bodies. 

"Mom?" Pulling her rob to close it and cover Lexa but Abby has already seen everything.

"What is wrong with you Clarke, she is a minor, your student. "

"Give me a minute will you." Gesturing to the position they are in.

Abby just turns around for Lexa's sake knowing Clarke can just wrap hersrlf up and who cares if she saw her naked? She's her mother after all. "This is stupid, Clarke what is wrong with you, didn't i raise you better." She turns to find Clarke trying to stuff the condoms under the couch. "Condoms?? " Abby walks over and grabs them from Clarke, Lexa is standing camly behind the couch looking at the scene unfold. "I was hoping am right on time, and that you two didn't fuck!" 

Clarke widens her eyes at her mom, "yeah i know the word." She looks at her daughter with pleading eyes. "Tell me you didn't sleep with her, please, i'll forget about the kissing or whatever this was ."

"Mom, "

"Why? Is this your way at getting back with Finn, i know you two are fighting and he told me you have a girlfriend." Her eyes look at Lexa "this is she? No, "

"Am not with finn mom."

"How many times have you said that to me? And you" she turns toLexa. "Are you just going to stand there and say nothing."

"You didn't ask me anything till now. What am i supposed to say."

"What did Clarke tell you, do you know she's in a relationship? Do you know what this could do to your future if people found out? "

"Stop talking about finn mom, its over, you and him need to get over it. Jeez." Clarke takes her seat and hopes her mom stops with the Finn drama, Lexa is already getting tense about it, she can feel it.

"I thought about that Mrs Griffin, and am sure you would want to tell my mother, don't, let me do it, i'm not sure about your delivery." 

"Your mother would be disappointed in you."

"I didn't plan any of this."

"No but Clarke should have been wiser like a grown up but what i'm i saying, since when have you being a grown up, you always act like child, this thing is over. Finn will be in polis next week, use that time to fix your shit. I thought after Wells, this behaviour would stop but no you had to sleep with emori, that poor girl loved you and you just threw her feelings like trash and now you'll doing the same thing with Lexa, she maybe matured but Lexa is still young Clarke!"

"Please stop it" tears are pouring down her face, Lexa is glaring at her, she can see how much the girl is trying to control herself.

"No you stop, you were just talking to finn hours ago and the next thing you do is open your legs for a child. Finn will give up on you, do you know how many times i begged him to call and just try to fix your relationship."

Finn has always being close with Abby. The two would go golfing together if they were in the same town. Abby was like a mother to Finn and Clarke loved seeing them together, now, she's not so sure. But then she knows he does not have a family, she has always been his family, Abby being Abby looked at him like a son she never had even before he started dating Clarke. 

"You say its over but does he know?" Abby lowers her voice and drops the condoms on the table.

"Of course he does." Clarke states with an eyeroll 

"Clarke you have asked for space, you broke up with him with the others. But you still went back to him. What makes you think this time is different if i may ask because to me it looks like Finn is your pillow, you go around fucking anyone who smiles at you, then you go back home knowing that your pillow awaits for you..she is just a girl Clarke don't put her in the middle of your bullshit." 

"That is not true.."

"I'm going to go. ...this is too much information." Lexa says taking slow steps away from her spot like the couch turned to liquid.

"Lexa..." Clarke gets up but Lexa puts a hand up to stop her from going on.

"Let's not be disrespectful to your mother, " she turns and opens the door but Clarke is right behind her. Who cares about her mom right now, who cares if she is not dressed and it is cold as fuck outside. She curses herself for not speaking up but her mom was on a rage and it just confused her because she loves Lexa but what her mom said scared her, Finn is not a pilliow, right?"

"Lexa wait...." They make it down a few steps "will you fucking stop."

"No! You stop! What was all that!" Lexa yells, her vein wanting to pop out from her neck, she steps back a little. "You couldn't even defend yourself, yet you said you love me."

Clarke steps forward but is too late before Lexa is running down the stairs, running away from her. Everytime they are happy, something grows its wings and burns there progress.she wants to blame her mother but she can't but how does she convince them that this is not a cycle, that Lexa is different from wells or Nyilah and Finn. How does she tell them that her Green eyes haunt her in her dreams and have completly and utterly plagued her body and soul.

***

The next day, Lexa, Ontari and Luna are not in class, apparently they didn't show up to school and that worries Clarke. Did she tell her friends, Anya is still here but even she looks worried , the dirty blonde haired girl keeps checking her phone and looking at Nyko who is glaring at Atom. Murphey is being Murphey, its just all awkward .

"If you have any questions, ask away before i give you work to do."

A few students lift their hands up just in time for the door to push open, Lexa is on Atom, puntching his smug off his face, Anya gets up and tries to push Lexa away who just kicks Atom in the stomach.

The class is on there feet, Atom gets to his feet laughing.

"What is going on here?" Clareke screams at the two, facing Lexa. Thankful for Nyko who is holding her down.

"Go ahead, tell them how you druged Ontari last night, you are a big boy right?" Lexa hissed, her voice cold.

"You just mad because she never wanted you, let me remind you she chose me, i don't know what she told you but she came on to me. "

Nyko lets go Lexa and she's already at Atom's neck. 

"Lexa stop it," Clarke holds her shoulder and for a second Lexa is far gone but the touch sparks something in her pulling away. "Both of you to the principals office."

Lexa brushes off her hand that was lingering for too long, Anya whispers something to her and the girl can shoot bullets with her gaze towards Clarke has they make there way to the principal.

***

It turned out that Atom did indeed drug Ontari. The girl is okay but still in the hospital. Lexa got the call after she left Clarke's place and found Luna trying to cover Ontari, Atom did not touch her but taking off her clothe and drugging her is not something to look away, and Lexa will make sure of it. The boy thought it was a good joke, well the joke's on him, he didn't even press charges against Lexa, realizing that his in much trouble than a few puntches. His parents may be rich but going against the woods and Ontati's combined is just doomed to go bad.

Red water covers the sink had Lexa washes her knuckles, she missed a puntch, landing it on the floor. Its a good thing nothing is broken.

Standing behind her is Clarke. When the tap is closed and Lexa is about to walk out, for the thousandth time in her life. The blonde steps in front of her and reaches for her hand but Lexa flinches. Pulling them back and running them in her blonde hair.

"Sorry about your friend" that tasted like bile in her mouth, she is jealous of there friendship but Lexa seems to really care for the girl, plus she does not know what to say.

Last night she tried calling a million times before her mom practically took her phone and decided to listen and after telling her how much she loved Lexa, avoiding sex questions but Abby grilled her for the entire truth, including how many times they had sex. Even after that Abby demanded for it to end, she would have asked her to stay away but knows its impossible for now, all they had to do was wait for Lexa to leave.

"Lexa...give me a chance to explain last's events."

"Not now." Lexa rounds her to leave but is stopped again.

"That is my past..."

"Shhh...meet at the hospital, i need to go see Ontari, the'll keep her for another night,..." Tears run down the girl's face, Clarke tries to comfort her but a hand pushes her gently. "It could have been an overdose you know...i'm sorry i need to go."

Clarke nobs her head and the girl walks past her. She does not even glance behind. Abby throwing her past around like that made her sick. Expecially about Emori. She already felt bad enough after rejecting her the way she did but, she needed them to know Lexa was the one for her, she would never hurt her purpose, though that is the only thing she keeps doing. Fingers play with the bracelet, reminding her of Lexa's sweet gestures. 

Its time to grow up and fight for that girl. She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump ahead.

"Again i'm sorry about ontari." Clarke says in a low tone.

They are standing in a hallway away from her student's room of course. And yes she did pass her greetings in person. Teacher privilege, and also being a good girlfriend means getting along with her friends, even if they don't know you're dating .

Lexa's eyes are bloodshot, it breaks her heart that she can't comfort her. Hopefully tonight goes well and Lexa comes to her apartment, because she didn't know how much waking up alone sucks until Lexa wrapped her entire body around her, 

"Thank you." Taking a sit on the empty seats she sees.

Clarke does the same, taking a chance to hold her hands even though someone can recognize them. She looks around thinking about her mom, she is the chief of something, and she would plug herself in the eye if Abby saw them.

"Look at me" tilting Lexa's chin, so they are eye to eye, green to blue-gray. "I need you to know that I love you."

Green eyes move away, staring at nothing, she pulls her lip between her teeth and looks back at Clarke for only a second.

"Lexa, what my mom said is the truth..I mean not the entire truth...not about us, not about you but the truth..everything she said is my past, Finn is my past, I mean I want him to be. I will not go back to Finn, I moved because I wanted to start afresh." Lexa rolls her eyes knowing that Clarke was still with Finn when she came to Polis. "Fuck, yes I was with Finn and it was not clear to me then but ever since the night at the party, you Lexa consumed my thoughts and I tried but it was no use because I was rooted to the ground you walked on. I love you...Lexa, i'm in love with you."

"How...what if this is still a sport to you. How do I know this is real?" Her voice is breaking, Clarke squeezes her hand. "I know you and Finn have history and a relationship I'll never understand from what your mother said, that scares me, if you get bored with me...his hands are open and waiting...that scares me Clarke, i love you too much sharing is not an option. If you leave, my heart is not strong for that."

"Baby I won't leave you unless you want me to and even then I will still love you."

Her heart is in her mouth right now, Lexa just said she loves her.

"Why are you smiling?" Lexa asks, confusion in her eyes, she must not know what exactly her mouth blurted out.

"You said you love me." Searching the girls eyes. Lexa is hard to read and right now there is nothing in her eyes to tell her what she wants... Its good to have her open up just like seconds ago, but now she's closed off again.

"I don't want to get hurt." 

With a serious tone like that, Clarke drops her hand, Lexa takes that has her que and stands to leave, walking out of the hospital. Clarke decides to follow her without making a scene.

Rains are pouring heavily outside. There is no sign of Lexa, she steps into the rain to look for the girl's car at the parking lot. No familiar Jeep around, its dark, she is wet and cold. Clarke sits at the edge of an empty parking space, legs pulled together, hands wrapping around them, head buried in between her arms. Crying her heart out. 

Did she lose her, did it end without even really starting?? Those thoughts became a loop in Clarke's mind. The rains have increased and her energy has reduced.

After a long ass moment, Clarke realizes that the rain is no longer pouring on her, but she can hear it, slowly she lifts her head and sees a pair of Jordan, black in colour, they look familiar so she tilts her chin higher and locks with her favourite green. One hand is holding the umbrella over her head and the other a soft blanket. A smile breaks from that sensational mouth and Clarke can't help but feel warm in the middle of all this. "I love seeing you wet but this is not sexy" 

A blush brightens her cheeks, standing from the wet ground. Her legs feel like shit. She grabs the blanket from Lexa, she'll probably get sick tomorrow.

"Let's go home." Lexa says pulling her closer.

****

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"what does it say" Clarke asks from her bedroom.

Octavia walks out of the bathroom with four pregnancy tastes tubes. Her eyes wide like a dear caught in headlights.

Her relationship has being amazing, well excluding the hiccups here and there. Like Diyoza cussing her ass over and over, because she loves Lexa so much she decided to stay out of the relationship with respect to the both of them. Titus didn't say much apart from glaring at her, Diyoza was probably speaking for the both of them. Jake was happy and accepted Lexa with open hands. Abby has not changed her mind and is always scoffing or leaving the room whenever she sees them together.

When she missed her period, Clarke thought nothing of it because its not the first time such a thing is happening to her. Then she missed the next month and the other, her mind raced into the woods. There was no morning sickness just a little exhaustion.

"You're pregnant."

She did go to the Doctor and got checked. Being told she's four months pregnant was not convincing enough, thus the extra four tastes.

"Shit..will you tell her?" Raven says, she's sitting leg crossed on the floor. 

"I " 

"Clarke!" Both her friends call at the same time.

"You better not be thinking of keeping this from her." Octavia voices out.

"She isn't thinking that because she knows her girlfriend is a ticking time bomb and hates secrets." Raven adds. Laying her body on the floor.eyes on the ceiling.

"She's leaving tomorrow, "

"Better she knows what she's leaving behind while napping on that plane." Octavia drops the sticks on a table and joins her friend on the bed. Hoping to pump some sense in her little brain.

"You don't understand, Lexa nagged me to take the fucking pill and i forgot. She hasn't touched me for four months, wanting to take it slow and shit, so telling her i'm with child will crush her."

Raven is off the floor and now laying on the bed, "damn woman, still you should tell her."

"Raven is right, don't think about it just tell her, we don't know how that grenade will react. Don't take away her choice."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each one of you for taking the time to read this story. And to every person that corrected me. Thank you because they say learning is growth.... I just made that up.  
> I do see a part two but will see how that goes.

"You're packed already" Clarke asks, trying not to cry. 

She decided to give the long distance thing a chance, Lexa did not promise anything only that she will try to make time. 

"I'm excited, Dad made an arrangement with Becca Komheda, she's this really amazing and big proscutor in Trikru, plus she has her own firm and everything, i don't know how much money Dad pulled for this but i'm just...ahhh!!" Lexa skips around the room, literary. "I just need too work hard and find myself a decent internship, oh my goodness, imagine me working for Becca's firm."

She means working has an intern. Clarke assumed, because that firm is all the way in Trikru and not back in polis, so if she works full time there how do they balance there relationship. Its one thing to go there for school, its another to want to stay there because of a job. That's permanent.

"I'm happy for you babe. Everyone would want your smart ass."

Lexa blushed and kissed her slow at first and then deepened the kiss, with her hand sliding under that shirt. Clarke pulls away, bringing the hands from her shirt to her mouth. 

"i'm taking you to dinner."

Clarke rolls her eyes. She's gotten used to her little demands now and then, saying Lexa is a brat will be an understatement of the year. But the girl tries with her, like really tries to just be a better person with manners.

"Will you go to dinner with me, my love? She says with a smirk.

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?" The blonde crosses her arms which gets Lexa laughing. "I'm not going."

"Then you leave me with no choice."

The girl steps closer and for a second Clarke thinks she's about to be kissed. Instead she is picked off her feet, bridal style, carried down stairs like she's a lifeless plastic bag.

"Keep it up and you're be getting me wet."

"I intend to do just that my lady"

Clarke is placed down has the door is opened for her. Lexa is being extra with her, this trip is really rubbing off some good vibes on her.

In the car, Lexa puts her hand on her thing, a little thing she does which shoots her heart with flowers. Clarke connects her phone to play some music. 

"What is that?" Lexa glances at her. "I thought you didn't like Sabrina Carpenter." Lexa chuckles.

When Clarke started hanging out at the girls' house on the weekends, all she heard was Sabrina Carpenter, Allan Walker, and rap songs from back in the day with B.I.G and all that. One time the blonde said she didn't like Sabrina's music which got them bickering a little about music. And now here they are, Clarke is playing the girl's song. It's not like she downloaded an entire album she could find out there, she did. 

With Lexa going she needs as many momentoes of the girl as she can get. Like snapping pictures of her while she's asleep or not looking. That is not stalkerish right?

"I don't know how that song got in there."

"Wooow...put it on repeat."

wildside blurts out of the car as the volume is increased. Clarke watches Lexa has she forces herself not to sing along.

The car pulls on top of a heel. Ahead is a table with food and wine in an ice bucket. They get out and Clarke can't hide her stupid smile off her face.

"When did you do this?" Clarke asks, 

"Asked some people to set it up. We have the best view but most importantly" she moves closer, wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist. "I got the best view. You" closed with a kiss on the nose and her mouth and then her neck, just blow her ear. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." 

They make there way to the table. Lights from the city shines down, making it all looks beautiful. 

Lexa pours them each a glass of wine.

"Rosé?" She opens the lid off the food "and burritos! Babe you're killing me." 

A little guilt kisses her chest, she decides to tell her after. 

"I had to leave a good impression behind." She lifts her glass like a rich kid would. "Cheers to us."

Both click there glasses. Lexa talks the all time mostly about her coming trip, where she would be staying, which would be in the dorm wanting to experience university life. She's also being careful not too seem excited but Clarke can see it and only hopes she does not ruin this girl's dreams because if Lexa stays behind for the baby, she'll hate her her for it. She can see it. 

After three glasses of wine, Lexa is all touchy feely in her skirts, she had Clarke sitting on her laps after they finished eating. Watching the lights, the stars are out, its a good thing she wore a dress, Lexa's eyes are glued to her legs, fingers brushing against her soft skin.

"You look yummy right now." Her voice was soft and carefree. "Let's go."

*** 

They didn't reach the house before Lexa was unzipping her dress. Pressing her hard dick on her ass.

They got in the house, kicking the door close and leading Clarke to the couch.

"Something is different about you." Lexa whispers in her ear, the dress falls to her waist and gental hands cycle her waist, squeezing it a little tighter. Clarke holds her breath, Lexa may notice her swollen belly. It does not show much but it is there, and if she can see it then Lexa can too.

"Your breasts are fuller." Turning her around, mouth connecting with the pink nipple pulling it between her teeth. She let's out a loud moan. She felt like she was punished not being able to touch Lexa, like really touch her. Having her lips on her is like sending electrical shocks down her body.

"Babe I do not think I will last long." Pulling the dress down and taking off her closed quickly. She placed her on the arm chair, spreading her milky legs, "you are beautiful" connecting her lips with the magical ones, Clarke's moans increase with time as nails genty brush above her waist band.

"Lexa..." She practically begged

"Do not worry, i have no time to tease." With that said Clarke pushed her head back, exposing her neck that is instantly bitten by Lexa, ripping her panties at the same time. Clarke out a yup, fingers pintch the bundle of nerves before positioning herself with the girls entrance, pushing slowly inside, Clarke was already shaking trying to hold back her orgasm, Lexa felt so good, she pushed further in hitting that spot causing Clarke to let go and came undone."fuuuck babe you're tight" she didn't wait for her to calm down before going on a run. In and out, rolling the hips to pound inside. Scream after scream, Clarke was on cloud nine. "So wet, so sexy, Clarke.." She trailed off. 

The blonde pulled at thick brunette hair, causing a beautiful reaction. Lexa let out a loud groan, slapping harder, she pushed Clarke backwards on the chair, holding her legs tighter and wider, Clarke had her back off the chair, chantting Lexa on and on. One hand cupped Clarke's breasts, slapping it with a little force, then sliding down watds her clit and slapping it, "Leexa!" She flicks the clot, adding pressure on it, rubbing it roughly, "Clarke...so tight.." Clarke cums followed by two more thrust and Lexa is filling the condom.

She pulls out, removes the condom and heads to toss it in the trash, getting a glass of water for Clarke when returning.

"That was amazing." Clarke lets out

"Ready for another round?" 

"Baby i need a second.." Looking at her, her eyes are warm and still dark.

"Massage?" She gets up, running up stairs. "First one to the room gets one." Her naked body disappearing up the stairs.

***

"I don't think my body can go another round" Lexa was not holding back, the dominace tonight suprised Clarke, she had a feeling Lexa was more kinky in the bedroom than she let on, but the spanking was something else, who knew she could cum from punishing her ass. Sadly there night is about to be over and she needs to tell her.

Lexa layed her head just next to her stomach, she would place her head on it but tonight she is staring at her belly, drawing tiny cycles on it. "Do you want to tell me something?" Her voice soft and beautiful.

The moment is now here.

"Uh...i'm pregnant." 

"What?" She chuckled

"I'm with child."

Hands pull away off her, Lexa moving to sit up. Her mind is racing, Lexa can see the wheels turning, she sits up on her elbows.

"And is it mine?" Innocent question if you thought you were careful.

"it is."

Lexa gets on her feet and pulls on her rob to cover her naked body.

"You are fucking with me, right?" An evil laugh spreads out the room. Clarke pulls the sheet over her chest, feeling exposed. "How far are you? And explain this shit to me right now!" She yells, 

"Four months, Lexa..." she is cut off.

"Four? We have not had sex..." Realization shine bright in her eyes. "Nooo, that can not be right.." Laughing "after begging you to take the pill, after offering to get you one. And you took it right? But still i knocked you up."

"I didn't ....i forgot..and, and, i thought the chances are low."

"LOW!!!" Anger replaces the shock, "did you ask me? Because if you did, then you would know that i am capable of having kids. And then she says she forgot." A lap crashs to the floor, Clarke flintching a little, this is much worse than she thought "there is always something with you."

"Lexa please i didn't mean for this to happen.'

"No because you thought i was impotent, is this your way of trapping me"

Clarke gets off the bad, holding the sheet with dear life. "Lexa i didn't plan this. Sorry..." Trying to come close to the girl.

"Stay the fuck away from me right now." Her voice cold "you never wanted me to go anyway, so why not have a baby and get me to stay back."

"I'm not holding you back..i just wanted you to know, i'm not asking for anythinh."

"Great! Let us add shity patner to the list. I can not do this " tears running down

"Lexa you can still go to school, i'll figure it out"

You forgot" a low whimper

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"You do not think, Clarke, this is why you keep doing this. How do you expect for things to be the same when you are going to have a baby?" She turns to face the window, "i want to be alone."

Clarke knows giving her space will be the right thing, however Lexa is leaving tomorrow, they need to talk about this.

"Lexa.."

"Get the fuck out."

Relunctantly she leaves the room. Stands outside the door, after a few seconds an angry scream followed by things breaking scares Clarke, what if she hurts herself. The room is quiet and she decides to walk back in.

Drawers have been snapped open, the mirror is broken, the room is a mess. Lexa is on the floor sobbing, breaking Clarke's heart. She looks so small.

***

How mad did she get?" Anya asks . 

Its noon already, Lexa left in the morning. Girl didn't get any sleep . so when Anya called Clarke, asking to meet, she thought it was about Raven because well she just needs to listen to something else other than her usual fuck ups.

"Who?" 

"Lexa told me Miss G. When I saw her she looked like the extra mad is gone, so how bad was it?"

One thing about Anya, she never judges 

"Can i ask why?"

"She is so mad? Well i'm guessing you don't know" 

"What?"

"See growing up thinking you are a boy untill you start growing breasts and your female features start to show more, then your parents tell you that you are not a boy but an intersex girl. It may cause an identity crisis. Lexa never wanted kids, she didn't want to bring a monster like her in this world, she is lucky to have us and now you, what if that child won't have the same luck ."

"She does not think she is a monster, doesn't she?" Worry in her eyes.

"She does. Listen Miss. G. Lexa has opened up to you a lot more i would have thought, after Costia,"

"I know her death shut her down."

"See, not even me knew how she really felt but if you know, that should count for something. She said to tell you that she's okay with whatever decision you make."

"I'm keeping the baby, no doubt about that . Will she be okay with that?"

"No, but that is not you, its her. Like i said Lexa is still trying to accept herself, this baby is a reminder of who she really is."

"What if..."

"She loves you, stop assuming and keeping things from her." 

Anya left to go meet her girlfriend after encouraging the blonde. She also needed to quit and leave the country to avoid a scandal and rumors. 

Lexa was right, things will never be the same. However there is always hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again,  
> You can follow me on social media for all that fun stuff, @ChristineZulu13..


End file.
